Portrait
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: NaruSasu Yaoi. Solo con su lápiz y una hoja pudo plasmar la belleza de aquel hermoso ser que lo cautivó desde el primer instante en que lo vio. Su don le dio el acceso a su vida, a su alma y a sus sentimientos... fue una fresca mañana de domingo en donde sus caminos se cruzaron para nunca más separarse... era el destino el que estaba actuando... el hilo rojo que une a la gente.


"Queda prohibido, salvo excepción prevista en la ley, cualquier forma de reproducción (parcial o total) distribución, comunicación pública y transformación de esta obra sin contar con la autorización del titular de la propiedad intelectual. La infracción de los derechos mencionados puede ser constitutiva de delito contra la propiedad intelectual".

Esta es la primer historia que escribo sobre esta pareja. Nunca imaginé que sería un NaruSasu, siempre creí que sería al revés... sin embargo, esta pareja me gusta tanto que no importa el orden de los factores, mientras estén los dos juntos realmente no me importa quién sea el Uke y quién el Seme... y créanme que solo me pasa con estos dos.

Realmente esforcé mucho en hacer esta historia porque hay muchas que leído aquí que me han intimidado, llevo escribiendo desde hace más de diez años y creía que había mejorado mucho, pero me he dado cuenta que me falta muchísimo más por aprender y sobre todo mejorar. Espero que lo que he escrito sea de su agrado.

Portrait  
Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai  
Viernes 06 de septiembre de 2019. 15:01pm

Era domingo. Un domingo soleado y brillante, de esos que se suelen dar en primavera, con un clima templado que invitaba a la gente a salir de sus casas y disfrutar el día en algún parque o en alguna plaza pública. El día no era tan caluroso como solían ser los agobiantes días de verano por lo que estar a la sombra de un árbol era una idea que se antojaba perfecta.

Para él, precisamente ese día era un domingo en el que debía salir de casa para evitar convivir con su parentela. Y es que un domingo al mes el clan Uchiha, del cual era el miembro menor, se reunía en su casa para pasarla en familia. Desde temprano sus parientes empezaban a llegar a casa para desayunar y charlar sobre lo que había pasado en el mes que no se habían visto, ya por la tarde los adultos se dedicaban a hacer la comida mientras que los menores jugaban, se divertían en la alberca o veían televisión, por la noche en el patio de la casa se acomodaban alrededor de una fogata para platicar y cenar algo a la luz del fuego, a veces las conversaciones sobre algún tema duraban horas y algunos de sus familiares se iban ya bien entrada la noche.

A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaba nada de eso, y es que si no peleaba con sus tíos lo hacía con sus primos y siempre por cosas insignificantes e insulsas, por alguna retorcida razón encontraban divertido encaminar comentarios burlescos hacía su persona, principalmente su hermano mayor que siempre lo molestaba. Por ese motivo, desde temprano había cogido sus llaves, su teléfono móvil y su cartera para salir todo el día y no regresar hasta tarde y de esa manera no tenía que aguantar a su casta. Sabía de antemano que sus padres se iban a molestar, sin embargo sabía que el enojo no iba a ser tan grave, y estaba dipuesto a soportar el sermón.

La primera parada que hizo fue en una pequeña fonda que vendía desayunos saludables. Cuidaba su alimentación pero no es que fuera una persona que comiera únicamente ese tipo de comida sin embargo, en ese instante se le antojaba comer algo así. Se sentó en la mesa del fondo y tomo el menú en sus manos, lo leyó con detenimiento y después de unos minutos levantó su mano indicándole a la mesera que estaba listo para hacer su pedido.

¿Puedo tomar su orden? – preguntó la chica.

Quiero un sandwinch de pollo, con lechuga, champiñones y tomate extra – dijo seguro de que su comida le iba a gustar.

¿Algún aderezo? – preguntó la mesera.

Solo mayonesa – respondió el menor de los Uchiha.

¿Va a tomar algo? – volvió a preguntar la mesera mientras tomaba nota.

Una limonada natural por favor – dijo Sasuke dejando el menú en la mesa.

En seguida le traigo su orden – la mesera guardó la pequeña libreta y retiró el menú para irse a solicitar el pedido de su cliente.

Sasuke sacó su teléfono móvil y mantuvo su vista fijamente en la pantalla. Le gustaba leer, y en el teléfono móvil le resultaba increíblemente práctico hacerlo. Su lectura era variada, desde novelas hasta documentales o libros de historia, claramente digitales. Si algo le llamaba la atención lo leía, no se dejaba llevar mucho por las recomendaciones que le pudieran hacer. Después de diez minutos de espera, llegó su comida y su fría limonada.

Gracias – le dijo con respeto.

¿Se le ofrece algo más? – preguntó la mesera.

Es todo – dijo, iniciando su ritual de alimentarse.

Media hora después Sasuke salía de la fonda con rumbo al parque. Tenía pensado recostarse debajo de un árbol y leer. En esos momentos se encontraba leyendo un libro digital que hablaba de la historia de la segunda guerra mundial vista desde el contexto de la Alemania Nazi, había escogido esa lectura solo porque la mayoría de textos que trataba ese tema era desde el punto de vista de las naciones que habían sido victoriosas, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo habían visto la guerra los iniciadores de la misma. Sasuke quería hacerse su propia idea del libro.

Caminaba tranquilamente mirando hacía al frente, sus manos iban escondidas en las bolsas del pantalón de mezclilla azul que llevaba en combinación con una playera azul con una extraña figura en la parte de atrás, su cabello ligeramente largo tapaba parte de su rostro y el único accesorio que llevaba era un reloj digital. Era consciente de que su aspecto físico provocaba que muchas chicas y algunos chicos voltearan a mirarlo, pero a él le daba igual. No era muy adepto al contacto social con desconocidos sino que más bien su personalidad era más bien reservada y hasta estoica.

Se dirigía la parte final del parque que durante la mañana solía ser solitaria y por la tarde la visitaban las parejas que querían conseguir algo de intimidad en aquel lugar público. Cerca del lago que se encontraba en la parte central del parque había una especie de mirador en donde recargado al barandal del puente se encontraba un chiquillo con una enorme sonrisa y una especie de artista callejero lo dibujaba a lápiz. Nunca había visto que en el parque alguien hiciera eso y le llamo la atención. Sin pensarlo sus pies ya lo llevaban a ese lugar.

Caminó para acercarse a ese lugar y vio el dibujo. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa, el artista era realmente muy bueno aunque pensaba que ese adjetivo no hacía justicia a su talento. Estaba a punto de terminar de dibujar al niño, y entonces el artista giró su vista hacía él. Se vieron solo unos segundos, y el artista le regaló una sonrisa. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, fue lo que pensó el azabache, y un par de ojos increíblemente hermosos, parecían dos zafiros, su cabello rubio y unas pequeñas marcas en las mejillas eran un rasgo muy particular en él. No supo que hacer ni pudo responder al amistoso saludo que el rubio le había dado, solo se quedó observando como terminaba aquel retrato.

Listo pequeño – se levantó el rubio indicándole al chiquillo que podía moverse libremente – he terminado – ahora se dirigió con los padres del infante.

Es increíble – dijo el padre – cuando el artista le entregó el trabajo que había hecho.

Tenemos que enmarcarlo y colgarlo en la sala – fue el comentario de la mamá.

Gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado – fue el comentario del rubio.

Sasuke se alejó un poco, no quería parecer un cotilla. Tarde se había dado cuenta de que había actuado como un curioso cualquiera y él no era así. Se sintió extraño.

Aquí tienes – el padre el niño le pagaba al artista por su trabajo.

Señor, esto es mucho dinero – dijo apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Tu trabajo es realmente muy bueno, vale la pena, acepta por favor – insistió el hombre.

Bueno muchas gracias – el rubio aceptó el dinero.

Los padres y el chiquillo se fueron contentos con el trabajo. Incluso el chiquillo se encontraba sumamente emocionado y decía que el dibujo estaba igualito a él no paraba de gritar "soy yo, soy yo". El rubio estaba orgullo de su trabajo. Guardó su equipo de trabajo y caminó directamente al azabache que había visto unos minutos antes.

Hola, buenos días soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿Tú eres? - se presentó extendiendo su mano a forma de saludo.

Sasuke Uchiha – respondió regresando extrañamente el saludo. Él no hablaba con extraños.

Bien Sasuke ¿Quieres que te dibuje? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

No – fue una respuesta automática por parte del Uchiha.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

No estoy interesado – le dijo sin saber exactamente porque seguía hablando con aquella persona, no era su estilo, no solía hablar con extraños a esa altura ya se habría ido dejando a la persona con la palabra en la boca.

Como observabas mi trabajo pensé que podías ser un cliente potencial – comentó Naruto un poco decepcionado.

Solo me llamó la atención – comentó Sasuke – no quería molestar.

No es molestia, aunque si me encantaría dibujarte – se sinceró el rubio.

¿Cuánto cobras por esos dibujos? – preguntó Sasuke sin quitar su expresión seria del rostro y sin saber porque su boca había soltado esa pregunta.

No cobro, es lo que la gente quiera darme – respondió – vamos Sasuke, ánimate, si no te gusta no me das nada ¿Te parece buen trato? – insistió Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró pensativo. De alguna manera aquel extraño rubio insistía en dibujarlo, aquella situación era realmente extraña para él, no tenía intención de que alguien le hiciera un dibujo, realmente el dinero no era problema, sino su cabeza que le decía a gritos que le dijera que no. Sin embargo, su boca no hizo caso a lo que su cerebro le decía.

¿Puede ser en otro lugar? – preguntó sin ver la cara del rubio – no quiero que la gente vea cuando me dibujas – un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, tan suave que Naruto no pudo percibirlo.

Donde tú digas – contestó Naruto feliz de dibujar al chico azabache.

Al final del parque – comentó Sasuke – la gente no suele ir ahí a esta hora.

Naruto sonrió e hizo un gesto indicando que lo seguiría, ambos chicos empezaron a caminar rumbo al lugar más alejado del parque, aquel sitio que podría decirse era exclusivo de Sasuke pues era el único que lo visitaba a aquella hora de la mañana. Era una zona con muchos arbustos y árboles altos y frondosos, parecía incluso que se habían ido a otro lado, no parecía el mismo parque. Sasuke no era precisamente conversador y no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación, mucho menos con extraños, además de que en mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos pues no sabía en qué momento había aceptado que un desconocido lo dibujara.

¿Cuántos años tienes Sasuke? – preguntó de pronto Naruto

Veinte – contestó sin agregar nada más

Eres un año mayor que yo – comentó Naruto - ¿Y siempre has vivido aquí? – volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Si – las respuestas de Sasuke eran claras, directas y sin comentar nada más.

Yo soy un vagabundo – comenzó a decir el ojiazul – ando de ciudad en ciudad dibujando personas para ganar unas monedas que me permitan comer y seguir mi camino – Naruto caminaba al lado del azabache.

¿Vagabundo? – preguntó Sasuke en un susurro que pudo escuchar Naruto.

Si, voy de ciudad en ciudad – respondió el rubio – apenas tengo dos días aquí.

¿Y dónde duermes? – preguntó de pronto Sasuke sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber mostrado interés.

Generalmente me quedo en los albergues de la ciudad – indicó Naruto – algunos dan la comida o la cena, por lo que me preocupo solo por conseguir dinero para comprar algunos artículos personales y material para seguir dibujando.

Sasuke quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero no se atrevía. No quería parecer entrometido, porque precisamente no le gustaba que las personas hicieran eso con él. De pronto se detuvo frente al árbol que usaba de respaldo cuando iba al parque a leer, algo que era raro porque normalmente leía en su casa.

¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto – se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

¿Cuál? – preguntó nervioso el chico del clan Uchiha

Siéntate y recarga tu espalda en ese árbol y – dijo buscando algo en su mochila – toma este libro, finge que estás leyendo y de esa manera te dibujo ¿Qué te parece?

El azabache lo miró sorprendido. Naruto había dado en el clavo con algo que le gusta hacer, leer. Extrañamente se sintió complacido con aquello. Casualmente el rubio había tenido una idea que le agradaba aunque no iba a reconocerlo abiertamente.

De acuerdo – fue su respuesta, tomó el libro que le daba Naruto y caminó hacia el árbol para tomar su posición.

Ladea un poco tu cabeza – le indicó Naruto – tu mano derecha colócala así – hizo el gesto con su propia mano para poner el ejemplo – y la izquierda así – haciendo lo mismo con la otra mano.

¿Así está bien? – preguntó Sasuke

Perfecto – le dijo Naruto – no tardaré mucho, procura no moverte tanto.

Naruto acomodó sus cosas y se sentó a unos metros lejos de Sasuke para poder dibujarlo. Respiró profundo y miró fijamente al chico de cabellos negros. Tenía que admitir que estaba muy nervioso y nunca se había sentido así con ningún cliente y eso que había dibujado a muchos hombres de diferentes clases sociales, unos más atractivos que otros. Pero Sasuke, ese chico tenía el rostro más endemoniadamente perfecto que había visto, era muy apuesto, además sus increíbles ojos negros eran tan profundos que podía perderse en ellos indefinidamente. En pocas palabras, Sasuke era el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra que había visto, y eso que había viajado ya por muchos lugares.

Sin embargo no era el único que sentía nerviosismo, el mismo Sasuke no quería despegar su mirada de aquel libro porque sabía que se toparía con los zafiros que el rubio tenía como ojos. Aún no lograba comprender como había caído en aquella situación, nunca se imaginó estar siendo dibujado por alguien, ni en sus más remotos sueños. Además ¿Qué se supone que haría con el dibujo? ¿Colgarlo en la sala de su casa? ¡Ni pensarlo!

Relájate un poco Sasuke – le dijo Naruto – tu rostro se ve tenso.

Es raro – dijo Sasuke

¿Qué es raro? – preguntó Naruto

Nunca me habían dibujado – reconoció sin quitar la mirada del libro

Me alegra ser el primero – dijo Naruto con sinceridad pero con un toque de sensualidad que hizo ruborizar al azabache que simplemente no supo que contestar.

Sasuke no supo que responder a aquella declaración, tampoco sabía cómo debía interpretarla sin embargo la voz del rubio había sonado muy seductora y su mente lo llevo a pensar que le estaba coqueteando. Aunque inmediatamente borró ese pensamiento pues lo inquietaba.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos y Sasuke comenzaba a sentir que sus pies se acalambraban, estuvo tentando en pedirle un descanso a Naruto, pero su orgullo pudo más y decidió enfocar su mente en otra cosa, pero sus pensamientos lo llevaban directamente a cierto rubio que lo dibujaba.

He terminado Sasuke – dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras veía su obra de arte.

Que bien – dijo Sasuke estirándose para descansar su cuerpo.

Espero que te guste – le dijo el rubio dándole la hoja

Sasuke tomó la hoja y se quedó impactado. Su retrato era increíble, era como si estuviera viéndose en un espejo, los detalles del árbol, las nubes, el cielo, su cabello, su ropa, el reloj que llevaba, incluso sus pequeñas ojeras, era perfecto. Entre más lo mirada más le gustaba, nunca pensó en tener un dibujo de él mismo tan infinitamente exacto, tan igual a él. Pero no solo se trataba del parecido físico, sino de lo que proyectaba aquel dibujo, era soledad con añoranza de compañía, de cariño, de amor.

Eres muy bueno en esto Naruto – dijo Sasuke sin dejar de observar del dibujo.

Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas. Notó que Sasuke buscaba algo en la bolsa del pantalón.

Toma – dijo Sasuke dándole un billete – aunque viendo la calidad del dibujo creo que es poco.

No te preocupes por eso Sasuke – dijo Naruto tomando el dinero y guardándolo en su billetera.

¿Puedes sostener el dibujo?- preguntó Sasuke – quiero tomarle una foto con mi teléfono.

Claro – Naruto sostuvo la hoja en lo que el azabache tomaba varias fotos - ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu dibujo? – preguntó el rubio.

Lo voy a dejar en mi habitación – comentó realmente sin estar seguro de que su propia habitación pudiera ser un buen lugar.

Ya veo – comentó Naruto imaginado que le daba pena mostrarlo - ¿Y a qué te dedicas Sasuke?

Estudio la universidad – contestó el otro

¿Y qué estudias? – preguntó Naruto

Negocios internacionales –

Eso se escucha muy interesante – le dijo Naruto que quería saber más de la vida de aquel chico - ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo Sasuke?

¿Ahora? –

Si, solo que cada quién pagará su cuenta – dijo riéndose mientras rascaba su cabeza. Un tic que tenía desde niño.

Está bien – respondió el otro. Nuevamente su boca había hablado sin haberlo pensado bien.

Toma – dijo Naruto dándole una carpeta extra que tenía en su mochila – para que guardes el dibujo, te sigo entonces - esperando que el otro lo guiara, después de todo aún no conocía del todo la ciudad.

Caminaron rumbo al centro para ir a tomar algo, Sasuke prácticamente acababa de desayunar pero igual podía tomar algo. Aunque se seguía preguntando porque había aceptado tomar algo con el rubio vagabundo, no era algo que hacía a menudo, ir a tomar algo con extraños, de hecho nunca había hecho algo así. Durante el camino, Naruto iba platicando de sus viajes, aventuras, algunas tragedias y de vez en cuando por parte del azabache se escuchaba algún comentario, más sin embargo seguía sin atreverse a preguntarle algo.

La gente los veía, principalmente porque sabían que el menor de los Uchiha no era muy dado a hacer amistades, era muy raro verlo con otros chicos que no fueran su hermano o algún primo. Sin embargo, solo lo veían y lo dejaban de largo, quizás ya era hora de que Sasuke se relacionara con alguien más, no le vendría nada mal quizás de esa manera dejaba de ser tan huraño.

Entonces me dijeron que esa palabra era una grosería en aquella ciudad y me dio mucha vergüenza – Naruto le contaba a Sasuke una anécdota divertida y vergonzosa – pero bueno eso era algo que yo no…

¡Sasuke! – se escuchó la voz de una mujer que le llamaba y Naruto guardó silencio.

¡Madre! – susurró Sasuke maldiciendo que su progenitora los hubiera visto.

¿Madre? – preguntó Naruto viendo a la mujer que sin duda se veía muy joven como para tener un hijo de la edad de Sasuke.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sasuke? – preguntó su mamá – sabes que hoy tenemos visitas en casa.

Precisamente por eso me salí – respondió el hijo con seriedad

No debes de ser grosero con la familia – le reprendió con dulzura y notó al rubio que estaba al lado de su hijo - ¿Él es tu amigo?

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un placer conocerla señora Uchiha – se presentó Naruto haciendo reverencia.

El gusto es mío – observó al joven y se alegró de por fin conocer a un amigo de su hijo - ¿No eres de aquí, verdad?

No, en realidad no, tengo poco en la ciudad –

¿Y por qué no lo has invitado a la casa Sasuke? – preguntó su madre poniendo en aprietos a su hijo, que no sabía cómo decirle a su madre que lo acababa de conocer sin que su madre hiciera más preguntas - ¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó nuevamente al ver la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

Papeles – dijo al azar.

Sasuke… - exclamó su mamá levantando la ceja.

¿En qué maldito momento se había encontrado con su madre? La amaba, pero a veces se pasaba de entrometida, y más con su vida social, la cual era prácticamente nula. Sabía que su madre no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta no conocer la verdad, siempre era sí, para todo. Lo peor es que el rubio estaba presente con una sonrisa, como disfrutando de la tortura que su madre le estaba aplicando. Bufó resignado.

Toma – dijo Sasuke dándole la carpeta a su madre y girando su vista a otra dirección.

Su madre sonrió y abrió la carpeta, su expresión cambió por una de asombro. Estaba anonadada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era un dibujo de su hijo leyendo a la sombra de un árbol, pero era el mejor dibujo que había visto en su vida, su hijo estaba plasmado en aquella obra a la perfección, cada detalle de su retoño estaba en ese dibujo. Algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Esto es hermoso Sasuke, eres tú – dijo su mamá con voz entrecortada.

Ya lo sé – dijo sin voltear a ver a su madre.

¿Quién lo hizo? – preguntó

Yo – fue Naruto el que respondió

¿Tú hiciste esto? – preguntó incrédula la mamá del Uchiha

Sí, yo me dedico a esto – señaló con orgullo el dibujo.

Es precioso Naruto, este es mi niño – le dijo abrazando la carpeta donde estaba el dibujo.

Madre, por favor eso es vergonzoso – exclamó Sasuke – no soy un niño.

Naruto ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? – preguntó la madre de Sasuke

Bueno, no realmente, solo íbamos a tomar algo – explicó el rubio.

Acompáñanos a comer hoy por favor – pidió la señora – y al finalizar me gustaría que hicieras un dibujo de mi familia

¿Qué? – gritó Sasuke – madre son muchísimas personas, es imposible – intentando disuadir a su madre de hacer aquello.

No te preocupes Sasuke, he dibujado a familias numerosas antes – se defendió el rubio.

No tienes por qué hacerlo Naruto – insistía Sasuke sabiendo que iba a ser una odisea el que el rubio conociera a toda su familia.

Será un placer – le dijo Naruto a la madre de su amigo. Sería interesante conocer a la familia Uchiha.

Sasuke tuvo que resignarse, su madre no iba a desistir de hacer aquel dibujo. Sin embargo, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su ser y sin ser plenamente consciente se sentía contento de que Naruto fuera a su casa, nunca había llevado a nadie. Ni amigos, ni conocidos, ni hombres ni mujeres, nada, bueno solo un gato. El rubio sería el primero, aun así no podía evitar sentirse nervioso porque conocía muy bien a su familia.

Naruto y la señora Uchiha caminaban adelante mientras platicaban amenamente. El rubio le contaba a la señora sobre sus aventuras y ella hacía las preguntas que en su momento Sasuke no había querido hacer. El menor de los Uchiha los escuchaba desde atrás, en sus manos llevaba bolsas de la compra con algunos ingredientes que hacían falta para la comida de ese día. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, para él era irreal, había salido de casa para no convivir con su familia y apenas unas horas después iba de regreso a su hogar con una persona que acababa de conocer y lo peor de todo es que su clan completo estaba ahí.

Faltaban solo dos calles para llegar a la residencia Uchiha que se encontraba ubicada en uno de los barrios más ricos de la ciudad. El clan Uchiha era una de las castas más antiguas de Japón y de las más reconocidas también; la casa era muy antigua y monumental, tenía un enorme jardín delantero y una alberca moderna en el jardín trasero. Contaba con más de diez habitaciones para invitados sin contar con las habitaciones de los residentes del lugar, que para ese entonces solo eran Sasuke, su madre, su padre y su abuelo.

El padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, era un afamado empresario que se dedicaba a salvar empresas al borde de la quiebra o con muy bajas ventas, las analizaba, hacía un plan de salvación e invertía para que las empresas salieran a flote obviamente con la condición de tener parte de las acciones y generar ganancias una vez que la empresa estuviera en números positivos. Tenía buen olfato para aquellas empresas que podrían dejarle buenas ganancias, gracias a eso su familia era una de las más ricas del país del sol naciente.

Su madre, Mikoto Uchiha era un ama de casa tradicional que se encargaba de las labores domésticas y del cuidado y educación de sus hijos. Algunas ocasiones ayudaba a asociaciones de niños huérfanos o a albergues de animales sin hogar. Su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, era dueño de una agencia de viajes tanto de destinos nacionales como extranjeros, estaba casado con su eterno amigo de la infancia llamado Deidara, y la verdad es que a nadie le había sorprendido cuando anunciaron su matrimonio pues desde el jardín de niños hacían prácticamente todo juntos, nunca se habían separado para nada.

Llegaron a la casa y la mamá de Sasuke invitó a pasar a Naruto, indicándole en donde podía dejar sus zapatos y que la siguiera para presentarle a la familia. Sasuke iba detrás de ellos sin mencionar una sola palabra. Respiro profundo, estaba seguro que algo iba a pasar. En cuanto entraron al gran salón que fungía como cuarto de estar y sala, las personas que estaba ahí guardaron silencio y miraron con curiosidad al rubio que estaba a un lado de Mikoto Uchiha.

Familia quiero presentarles a Naruto Uzumaki – dijo señalando al chico que estaba a su lado – es amigo de Sasuke y va a realizar un dibujo de la familia.

¿Amigo de Sasuke? – preguntó incrédulo Itachi que jugaba dominó con su padre. Encantado de conocerles – dijo Naruto mientras hacía una reverencia.

Creo que debes presentarnos con tu amigo Sasuke – le dijo su padre que se mostraba un poco emocionado al por fin conocer a un amigo de su hijo menor. Su hijo lo miró extrañado, y camino a un lado de Naruto para hacer las presentaciones necesarias.

Naruto, él es mi tatarabuelo Tajima Uchiha – señalando al susodicho

Encantando joven – dijo Tajima

Él es mi abuelo Madara Uchiha y su hermano Izuna está a un lado de él – explicó Sasuke señalando a los dos hombres

Es un placer – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ellos son mis tíos Teyaki Uchiha y su esposa Uruchi – continuó Sasuke presentando a su parentela

Es un gusto conocerte – dijo la mujer

¿Cómo estás? – saludos el hombre

Él es mi padre – señalo Sasuke a su padre que miraba divertido como hijo presentaba a toda la familia – Fugaku Uchiha

Bienvenido – comentó el papá de Sasuke – espero que puedas visitarnos más a menudo.

Gracias señor – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

Ese es mi hermano Itachi Uchiha y el rubio es su esposo Deidara –

Me da gusto conocerte Naruto – le dijo Itachi

Hola Naruto, soy Deidara –

El gusto es mío – respondió Naruto sorprendido del enorme parecido que Sasuke compartía con su hermano.

Y ellos son mis primos Obito, Shisui, Inabi, Yashiro, Kagami y Tekka – mencionó mientras los señalaba

Bienvenido Naruto – dijeron cada uno de forma separada.

Muchas gracias a todos – respondió – sí que es una gran familia.

Descuida no hay problema si no te has aprendido los nombres de todos, con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando – le dijo Mikoto.

¿Con el tiempo? Pensó Sasuke confundido, su familia estaba actuando muy raro con esa situación. Se estaban portando como nunca pensó que lo harían, eran amables y le habían dado una "cálida" bienvenida a Naruto. Solo esperaba que más delante no fueran a humillarlo delante del rubio.

¿Y qué quisiste decir con que Naruto hará un dibujo de la familia, mi amor? – le preguntó Fugaku a su esposa

Tienes que ver esto – le entregó la carpeta donde estaba el dibujo de Sasuke a su esposo.

¡No mamá! – gritó Sasuke aunque ya era tarde, su padre tenía la carpeta en sus manos.

Fugaku miró el dibujo y se quedó helado. El pequeño Sasuke de tres años que corría alrededor de él volando un cometa se había convertido en aquel hermoso joven de veinte años que estaba en el dibujo que su amigo Naruto había hecho. El dibujo era igualito a su pequeño hijo. Un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió. Su Sasuke ya no era un niño, era un joven, y estaba muy orgulloso de él, amaba a su hijo más que a su propia vida.

Sasuke miraba la expresión de su padre sin embargo no podía adivinar qué pasaba por la mente de éste. Se sentía incómodo que su padre viera su dibujo y que no dijera nada. Todos esperaban a que mencionara algo, y además querían ver de lo que hablaba la señora Mikoto.

¿En verdad tú hiciste esto? – le preguntó serio a Naruto

Si señor – respondió el rubio ojiazul

Es perfecto – fue lo que comentó

Quiero verlo – dijo Itachi tomando la carpeta de las manos de su padre.

El resto de la familia se acercó a Itachi para ver el dibujo que había hecho Naruto de Sasuke. Todos, sin excepción alguna se quedaron con la boca abierta. Expresiones de asombro no dejaban de salir de su boca, así como elogios a Naruto por tan excelente trabajo.

Naruto, vaya que tienes mucho talento – comentó Deidara

Gracias – Naruto sonrió y rasco su cabeza

No cabe duda de que mi nieto es el más guapo del clan Uchiha – comentó Madara

¡Abuelo! – exclamó Sasuke sonrojado

Yo creo que Itachi es aún más guapo – replicó Deidara

Eso lo dices porque es tu esposo y no cuenta – le dijo Obito entre risas

¡Tú cállate! – expresó Deidara

Bueno, bueno tranquilos – dijo Fugaku – me parece buena idea que Naruto haga un dibujo de la familia.

Pero yo quiero cambiarme de ropa – dijo Uruchi la tía de Sasuke

No te preocupes – dijo Mikoto – Naruto nos dibujara después de comer – aclaró – Sasuke, cariño ¿Por qué no llevas a Naruto a tu habitación para que se dé un baño? – pidió la mujer – le prometí que le dejaría darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

¿En qué momento le había prometido eso? Sin embargo, asintió y le dijo a Naruto que lo siguiera. Naruto se despidió de todos y tomó su mochila para seguir al azabache. Estaba contento de convivir con la familia Uchiha, todos eran un amables y simpáticos, además de guapos, ahora entendía que la belleza de Sasuke venía de familia.

Los chicos se perdieron en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras y en silencio subieron a la alcoba de Sasuke. Era una habitación amplia, con una cama matrimonial, un escritorio en forma de L cerca de una de las ventanas, un closet, baño y un estante lleno de libros. Todo estaba limpio, pulcro y en perfecto orden, la cama tendida perfectamente, el escritorio con todo acomodado en su lugar, ningún libro fuera de su lugar en el librero, parecía incluso que nadie habitaba aquella habitación. Sin embargo, había un ser vivo en aquella alcoba, una bola de pelos color negro estaba estirada en la cama completamente dormida y como cualquier gato no se molestó en despertar al escuchar que entraban a la habitación de su amo, que en realidad era suya, solo dejaba que Sasuke durmiera con él.

¿Ese gato es tuyo? – preguntó Naruto acercándose con sigilo al minino que estaba en la cama.

Si – contestó Sasuke

¿Cómo se llama? – volvió a preguntar Naruto que ya tenía al gato entre sus manos y lo acariciaba con dulzura hecho que sorprendió a Sasuke pues normalmente su gato no se dejaba acariciar por extraños, de hecho ni con su abuelo ni con su hermano el animal se dejaba hacer caricias.

Kyuubi – respondió Sasuke mientras se sentaba al borde la cama viendo como el rubio acariciaba al gatito y le decía cosas melosas como "¿Quién es el gatito más lindo del mundo?" o "Que cosita tan bella eres". - ¿También te gustan los gatos?

Me encantan los gatos Sasuke – aclaró – son tan tiernos, hermosos y muy cariñosos, divertidos y me encanta como ronronean.

Por eso Kyuubi se deja hacer de todo contigo – comentó el azabache.

¿Eh? –

Bueno, con desconocidos no suele ser amigable, tampoco con mi hermano ni con mi abuelo – explicó Sasuke.

Tu gato es hermoso, está bien cuidado se nota que lo conscientes mucho – dijo Naruto que no soltaba al animal.

Lo tengo desde hace cuatro años – empezó a relatar Sasuke dudando seguir con la conversación, sin embargo siguió – lo rescate cuando unos perros lo seguían.

Fuiste muy afortunado en ser rescatado por Sasuke, gatito – le dijo al animal mientras lo acercaba a su rostro y juntaba su nariz con la frente del gatito.

Sasuke miraba embelesado a Naruto mientras éste jugaba y mimaba a su gato. El mismo oji negro jugaba de esa manera con su mascota aunque siempre lo hacía cuando estaba a solas en su habitación, le parecía un poco vergonzoso que lo vieran haciéndole cariños a su gato. En cambio Naruto lo hacía sin problemas delante de él y se sintió especial.

El baño está por allá – señaló Sasuke – hay jabón, shampoo y toallas úsalas sin problema –

Muchas gracias Sasuke – sonrió Naruto – es la primera vez que visito la casa de un cliente, agradezco mucho tus atenciones y las de tu familia.

Lamento que mi madre te haya obligado a esto – fue la respuesta del Uchiha

No digas eso, no es molestia, al contrario estoy feliz y convivir contigo y con tu familia – confesó el rubio – normalmente no consigo hacer amigos a los lugares que voy

Hubiera pensado que si – comentó Sasuke

Si dibujo a muchas personas, pero no pasa de la conversación que tenemos por el trabajo que realizo – aclaró Naruto – Oye Sasuke… ¿Podemos ser amigos?

El Uchiha lo miró a los ojos sorprendido. Nunca nadie en sus veinte años de vida le había pedido que fueran amigos, y eso era principalmente debido a su condición social. Antes de entrar al preescolar Sasuke era un niño como cualquiera, le gustaba jugar, correr, reírse, pero sobre todo estar con su padre todo el tiempo. Su padre siempre lo llevaba al jardín y jugaba con él por horas; sin embargo cuando entro al preescolar los demás niños lo confundían con una niña por lo bello y tierno que era y por el cabello largo que llevaba, después no lo invitaban a jugar porque se veía débil y frágil. Al cambiar a la escuela primaria los niños lo rechazaban porque era el rico del salón, el más listo de la clase, el que tenía las mejores calificaciones, el mejor en el club de deportes no había nada que no hiciera bien. Eso hizo que lo fueran apartando de los círculos sociales y se quedó solo, y así había sido hasta la fecha. No querían ser amigos de un niño rico que todo podía y que todo tenía.

Que un rubio desconocido le pidiera ser su amigo lo desorientaba, no sabía que tenía que responder, o que decir ante una situación así, sin embargo para eso estaba su boca que últimamente hablaba por si sola antes de recibir órdenes de su cerebro.

Si eso quieres – fue lo que respondió, uno fue un sí ni un no, pero de alguna manera aceptaba la oferta de Naruto.

Amigos entonces – alegó Naruto dándole la mano para sellar el trato a lo que Sasuke respondió sin pensarlo – entonces voy a darme un baño.

Naruto dejó al gato en la cama y tomó su mochila para dirigirse al baño. Cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella y sonrió satisfecho. Había hecho un amigo, un amigo quizás un poco serio, muy ordenado, de familia acomodada y que le gustaban los gatos, pero sobre todo muy guapo. Le estaba costando no sonrojarse o ponerse nervioso a su lado. Estaba siendo el mejor día de toda su vida.

Y ahora iba a bañarse en su baño privado el cual estaba igual de limpio y ordenado como la habitación con la diferencia de que ahí su perfume estaba impregnado por todo el lugar, y vaya que olía muy bien. Se preguntó si al abrazar al azabache se quedaría con su olor. Tenía que reconocer que el gustaba ese chico, desde el mismo instante que se giró para verlo quedó sorprendido por la belleza de su rostro y de sus ojos y para su fortuna había logrado dibujarlo.

Sin embargo no quería ilusionarse mucho, Sasuke parecía ser un chico antisocial, reservado, retraído además de que no conocía sus gustos sexuales, podría interesarse en las chicas. Además de que si no lograba algo estable en esa ciudad, tendría que irse. Aunque pensar en irse ya no le resultaba una opción placentera, sabía que se sentiría así cuando encontrara a alguien especial.

Sasuke se recostó en su cama con el gato encima de su pecho, lo acariciaba y miraba al techo pensando en lo que estaba pasando, se preguntaba si era un sueño. Un chico un año menor que él que acababa de conocer se estaba dando un baño en su regadera. Era un chico bastante atractivo a decir verdad. Su personalidad, sus ojos y las pequeñas cicatrices en su rostro llamaban la atención de cualquiera, eso sin mencionar su exótica cabellera rubia.

Se sentía confundido pero a la vez una voz su interior le decía que se dejara llevar, que fuera espontáneo, que se desenvolviera de una manera diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer pero ¿Por qué con Naruto? ¿Qué tenía el rubio que hacía que sus barreras se rompieran? Ya había reconocido que era guapo, pero ¿Sólo por eso? Con Naruto se sentía desarmado pero a la vez seguro de que nada malo iba a pasar, se sentía nervioso pero no los nervios negativos sino de aquellos que se sienten en el estómago ¿A eso se referían con mariposas en el estómago?

Ahora oficialmente ya eran amigos. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Ahora ya podía preguntarle lo que había querido preguntar desde que lo vio en el parque? Quizás pudiera hacer un par de preguntas y tal vez hacer comentarios más largos que sus simples monosílabos, ser más "abierto" aunque eso implicaría que Naruto también podría tener ese derecho, no obstante si las preguntas no eran muy comprometedoras estaba dispuesto a contestar.

¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Naruto saliendo del baño. Ya cambiado por completo. Sasuke no se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba pensando.

"Vamos Sasuke, decías que ibas a ser más abierto" pensó el pelinegro cuando escuchó la pregunta de Naruto, de alguna manera se animaba a él mismo.

No tienes apariencia de vagabundo – soltó Sasuke

¿Eso? – rió bajito el ojiazul – pues no, pero tampoco creas que tengo mucho viajando como vagabundo – comentó Naruto – en realidad a los quince años me escapé del orfanato en el que estaba porque eran muy estrictos y nos pegaban así que apenas tengo cuatro años vagando.

¿Y tú familia? – preguntó Sasuke dejando al gato dormido a un lado de él y sentándose en la cama.

Mis padres murieron en una inundación, yo tenía ochos años – dijo con seriedad – yo estaba en la escuela e iban por mí, estaba lloviendo a cántaros, una lluvia verdaderamente atípica e intensa, de camino a la escuela un río se desbordo y ellos fueron las primeras víctimas, el corriente del río se salió justo cuando ellos pasaban por el camino que estaba a un costado y no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada, una semana después encontraron sus cuerpos.

¿No tienes hermanos? – volvió a preguntar Sasuke

No, soy hijo único – contestó - y tampoco tuve amigos o algún familiar que se hiciera cargo de mí, al parecer por mi apariencia y por mi actitud – dijo con un halo de tristeza que desapareció casi por completo – pero me da gusto que ahora seamos amigos – Naruto caminó a la cama y se acostó boca abajo acariciando al gatito con una mano y sosteniendo su cabeza con la otra.

Sasuke no podía apartar su vista del rubio. Una emoción que no podía describir lo abrumada además de que no sabía que hacer o qué decir pero no quería dejar de escuchar al chico que yacía acostado en su casa. Estaba experimentando emociones a las cuales no sabía cómo nombrar. La historia de Naruto era muy trágica, pero él no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, desde muy joven había tenido que salir adelante por sí solo.

Tú no eres muy parlanchín ¿verdad? – preguntó de pronto Naruto

N… No – respondió el Uchiha sonrojado

Quizás es que no has encontrado alguien para poder platicar de todo lo que llevas dentro – comentó el Uzumaki

Tal vez – susurró el dueño de la casa

Tu hermano se sorprendió cuando tu mamá dijo que era tu amigo ¿No tienes amigos? –

No, no tengo – Sasuke se presionó a sí mismo para hablar más de dos palabras "más abierto, más abierto" se decía – además de que nunca había traído a alguien a casa.

¿De verdad? – preguntó Naruto emocionado – es un honor ser el primer amigo en venir a tu casa, pero ¿Por qué no invitabas a alguien a venir?

Mi familia es rara – fue su simple respuesta. Naruto soltó una carcajada.

Sasuke, no te ofendas pero la única persona medio extraña que he visto en tu casa, eres tú – Naruto no perdía la sonrisa de su rostro – tu familia me ha parecido de lo más normal con la excepción de que todos lucen muy jóvenes ¡Tu tatarabuelo me ha sorprendido! ¿No son vampiros o sí?

Sasuke analizó lo que había escuchado de la boca de Naruto creyendo que había escuchado mal primero lo había llamado raro y después… ¿Vampiro? más sin embargo no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada que sorprendió no solo al rubio que estaba delante de él, sino a él mismo pues llevaba años que no se reía de esa forma tan escandalosa.

Claro que no – respondió Sasuke entre risas – los vampiros no existen, desde siempre ha sido así, supongo que es la genética y las costumbres de los Uchiha

¿Costumbres de los Uchiha? – preguntó Naruto que seguía muy cómodo acariciando a Kyuubi.

Buena alimentación y ejercicio – aclaró el azabache – en mi familia siempre nos han inculcado comer sanamente y hacer ejercicio, supongo que eso tiene que ver además de la genética.

Oye Sasuke, eres una copia idéntica de tu hermano – dijo Naruto realmente asombrado – me sorprendí mucho cuando lo vi es probable que así te veas tú cuando seas mayor.

No somos tan parecidos – dijo molesto pues no le gustaba que lo comparasen con el idiota de su hermano. Lo amaba, no lo diría en voz alta pues se la pasaba molestándolo siempre.

¿No se llevan bien? – preguntó Naruto

Si, cuando no se comporta como un imbécil – respondió Sasuke que cada vez se sentía más cómodo platicando con el Uzumaki.

He escuchado que así son todos los hermanos – dijo Naruto mientras se ponía boca arriba con el gato encima de su pecho con la cabeza del animal en su cuello – los mayores molestan a los menores porque es su forma de demostrarles su amor.

Pues desearía que no me quisiera tanto – bromeo Sasuke y Naruto se rio. Sin embargo, el forastero no sabía que el dueño de la habitación tenía años que no bromeada, era toda una odisea, tanto que si se lo contaba a alguien seguramente no le creerían.

Se formó un silencio pero para nada era un silencio incómodo al contrario. Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la cabecera de la cama que estaba acolchonada y Naruto seguía acostado aún con el gato encima de él. De vez en cuando se escuchaba la voz de Naruto diciéndole cosas al minino. Sasuke se encontraba tan tranquilo que cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la compañía y del silencio que se había formado, de pronto escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

Sasuke, Naruto bajen a comer – se escuchó la voz de Itachi

Enseguida vamos – contestó Sasuke

Tú quédate aquí Kyuubi – Naruto acostó al gato en la cama como si se tratara de un bebé.

Nos va a seguir – afirmó Sasuke – es hora de comer y él come con nosotros.

Naruto sonrió y se puso de pie. Los tres salieron de la habitación, y Sasuke lo guio hacia la parte trasera de la casa, en el patio había una especie de cabaña con solo dos paredes y el resto era un espacio abierto. Había una enorme mesa, sillas, sillones individuales, una televisión y una cocina exterior completamente equipada. Alrededor de la alberca se encontraban dispersos unas sillas de playa con sombrillas de color rojo. Había muchos árboles que daban una increíble sombra y algunos columpios de madera para varias personas. Naruto estaba impresionado, de verdad que Sasuke era un chico con una buena clase social, empezaba a sentirse intimidado.

Chicos vengan por favor – pidió la madre de Sasuke en cuanto los vio salir al patio - ¿Alguna vez has estado en una carne asada, Naruto? –

No – contestó sincero el rubio.

Mira vamos a asar carne en el asador, además de salchichas – comenzó a explicar Mikoto – también hacemos tortillas con queso arriba y chorizo, hacemos además chilacas que son chiles dulces rellenos de queso y también habrá guacamole.

Todo se ve delicioso – dijo Naruto mirando la cantidad y variedad de comida que había.

Y lo es – comentó Itachi que ayudaba a su padre a asar la carne y las salchichas – ya casi está todo listo.

¿Necesitan que los ayude en algo? – se ofreció el invitado viendo que casi todos participaban en la preparación de la comida. A excepción de los primos de Sasuke que estaban jugando en la alberca.

No te preocupes Naruto, ya está todo listo – le dijo Itachi – Deidara hizo el guacamole, mi papá ya terminó con las tortillas con queso y mi abuelo hizo agua fresca –

Aquí están los platos y los vasos - dijo Deidara que venía de la cocina de adentro.

Vayan a sentarse por ahí en lo que preparamos todo - les dijo Fugaku

Naruto siguió a Sasuke que fue a sentarse en la pequeña sala que estaba dentro de la cabaña. Sasuke lo miró extrañado.

Siéntate – le dijo al observarlo de pie

Gracias – dijo Naruto tomando asiento al lado de su amigo.

¿Quieres ver televisión? – preguntó Sasuke

Claro – respondió Naruto con entusiasmo.

El azabache se levantó por el control remoto de la televisión y la encendió, puso en la pantalla el menú principal para que Naruto pudiera verlo.

¿Qué quieres ver? – preguntó el mayor

¿Puedo elegir? –

Si – respondió Sasuke dándole el mando de la televisión

Bueno entonces… - tomó el control y empezó a buscar algo interesante - ¡Mira Sasuke! están pasando "el niño de la pijama de rayas" ¿Podemos verla? –

Si – la respuesta del Uchiha menor fue un susurro. Era la segunda vez que Naruto daba en el clavo con algo de su interés, en este caso la segunda guerra mundial y todo sin tener que haberlo mencionado. Lo hacía sentir feliz, al parecer tenían gustos parecidos.

Itachi, Mikoto y Fugaku veían a los jóvenes, especialmente a Sasuke que parecía, muy a su manera, llevarse bien con el rubio. Todos veían con buenos ojos aquella amistad pues conocían lo solitario que era Sasuke, sabían que siempre lo habían rechazado por diferentes circunstancias, y eso había ocasionado que Sasuke se alejara también de todos, incluida su familia. Su padre era el que más sufría la distancia puesto que Sasuke era muy apegado a él de niño.

Sasuke parece feliz con Naruto – comentó Itachi que conocía a la perfección a su pequeño hermano.

Espero que Naruto pueda establecerse aquí – comentó Mikoto

¿Establecerse? – preguntó el padre de Sasuke

Naruto es un vagabundo, mi amor – respondió su esposa – él va de ciudad en ciudad haciendo sus dibujos para ganar dinero

¿Estás diciendo que Sasuke y Naruto se acaban de conocer? – preguntó Itachi muy sorprendido

Si – respondió su mamá – yo también me asombré porque Sasuke no es dado a hablar con extraños y mucho menos hacer amistad con alguien.

Algo tiene Naruto que rompió las barreras de Sasuke – dijo de pronto el abuelo del mismo –

Quizás Naruto es el hilo rojo de Sasuke – comentó Deidara abrazando a su esposo.

Todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Deidara con suspicacia, luego voltearon a ver a los chicos que estaban absortos viendo la televisión. Itachi abrazó a su marido y le dio un beso en la frente, siempre había muy perceptivo y quizás, solo quizás podría tener razón, y si era así se iba a alegrar muchísimo por su hermano, su pequeño Sasuke merecía ser feliz.

¿Y dónde se queda Naruto? – preguntó Fugaku

En el albergue del centro – respondió Mikoto

Dile que puede quedarse aquí cariño – pidió Fugaku – Sasuke está de vacaciones y sería una buena idea que pudiera pasarlas con él.

Nunca imaginé verlo de casamentera, suegro – comentó Deidara que seguía en los brazos de su Uchiha.

Con Itachi no tuve que meterme, siempre estabas pegado a él como una sanguijuela – respondió y todos rieron. Incluso Deidara que se sabía querido por toda la familia Uchiha.

Sasuke volteó a ver a su familia cuando los escuchó reír y supo que hablaban de él. Le daba miedo imaginar lo que su familia, especialmente Itachi pudieran planear en su contra. Después miró a Naruto que estaba muy metido en la película se notaba que la disfrutaba mucho. Se permitió acomodarse en el sillón de manera holgada y dirigió su vista a la pantalla, ya había visto esa película un montón de veces, pero era la primera vez que la veía con Naruto.

Después de veinte minutos la mesa estaba servida y Madara llamó a todos a la mesa para empezar a comer. Los miembros del clan Uchiha se fueron acercando poco a poco a la mesa, Naruto seguía a Sasuke pues no conocía la dinámica que tenían a la hora de comer, lo primero que hizo el azabache fue alimentar a Kyuubi ya que siempre era el primero en comer, después se sentó en una silla cerca de su abuelo y le indicó a Naruto que se sentará a un lado de él.

Naruto aquí es autoservicio – le dijo Obito – tomas un plato y te sirves lo que quieras

Puedes comer lo que quieras – le susurró Sasuke que le ofrecía un plato y agarraba para el mismo un trozo de carne, una salchicha, una tortilla con queso y guacamole y ser servía agua fresca de limón –

Aquí tiene su majestad – le dijo Itachi a Sasuke dándole una pequeña vasija con tomates frescos –

Idiota – expresó Sasuke arrebatando la vasija a su hermano

Puedes comer lo que quieras menos los tomates de Sasuke – comentó Shisui soltando una carcajada

Esos tomates son sagrados – expresó Deidara dándole un aire de misterio al asunto de los tomates.

Mi hermanito adora los tomates, si por él fuera solo comería tomates el resto de su vida – expresó Itachi

Ya dejan de molestar a Sasuke y coman por favor – pidió Mikoto

Los jóvenes rieron pues siempre le hacían bromas al joven Sasuke con lo de los tomates, sin embargo éste los sorprendió cuando por primera vez decidió compartir su preciada comida con Naruto.

¿Quieres? – preguntó Sasuke apuntando a los tomates.

Claro – respondió Naruto tomando uno de la vasija.

Su familia sencillamente lo sacaba de quicio, siempre se metían con él tanto su hermano y sus primos, sabía que no se iban a detener solo porque Naruto estuviese ahí. El rubio solo reía y a Sasuke no lo quedó de otra que aguantar sin decir una palabra.

Todos empezaron a comer con alegría, gran parte de la conversación iba encaminada a Naruto, le hacían preguntas e interesados escuchaban las aventuras que el rubio contaba. Todos estaban muy interesados en el amigo del Uchiha menor y el único que no hacía preguntas era precisamente Sasuke puesto que él se dedicaba a escuchar con atención todo lo que el ojiazul relataba.

¿Y cómo fue que empezaste a hacer dibujos? – preguntó el señor Tajima

Bueno me encantan los gatos – dijo mientras veía a Kyuubi dormido en un sillón de la cabaña – entonces en uno de mis viajes vi a un gato naranja muy bello acostado en el pasto me pareció muy lindo y como no podía quedarme con él, en un folleto empecé a dibujarlo, de esa manera me quedaría con él siempre – contaba Naruto la anécdota con mucha emoción que contagiaba al resto – yo mismo me sorprendí de lo bueno que era y así empezó todo. Antes de dibujar hacía trabajos varios, desde jardinero, mesero, lavaba carros, en fin, cualquier cosa que me dejara dinero.

Mira qué casualidad – dijo Itachi – a mi hermanito también le gustan los gatos, cuando tenía cuatros años llego a casa con un gato blanco con negro…-

Cállate Itachi – advirtió el menor de los hermanos sabiendo la historia que contaría su hermano.

No te avergüences hermanito, eras muy tierno de pequeño – le dijo Itachi – te decía Naruto – Itachi llamó la atención del rubio – Sasuke llego a casa con un gato blanco con negro fue al refrigerador y le dio un trozo de carne que era de mi abuelo y leche, después lo subió a su habitación, lo baño y se puso a jugar con él… -

¿Al qué llamo Susano? – preguntó Deidara

Si ese mismo – respondió Itachi – entonces al día siguiente vimos a unas niñas que pegaban letreros de su gato perdido, era un animal blanco con negro que respondía al nombre de Haku.

¿Era el que tenía Sasuke? – preguntó intrigado Naruto

Si – respondió Itachi riéndose – pero espera, Sasuke no le había dicho a nadie que tenía a ese gato, ni nosotros sabíamos que el dichoso felino estaba en su alcoba y cuando las niñas llegaron a la casa a preguntar que si lo habíamos visto, todos lo negamos, Sasuke incluido.

Sasuke miraba enojado a su hermano por contar sus historias de la infancia, obvio lo hacía para humillarlo delante de Naruto pues el resto de los presentes ya conocía esa historia, quiso agarrarlo del cuello y aventarlo a la alberca sin embargo sabía que intentar algo así sería en vano pues su hermano era mucho más alto y fuerte que él. Empezó a rezar para que le cayera un rayo en ese preciso momento.

¿Te robaste al gato Sasuke? – le preguntó Naruto a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si – fue Itachi el que respondió ya que Sasuke estaba muy sonrojado cuando Naruto le preguntó por su fechoría – secuestró al animal por una semana hasta que se le escapó y lo vimos bajando las escaleras en dirección a la calle, fue que Deidara lo agarró para que no saliera… -

Y el pequeño Sasuke venía bajando las escaleras llorando porque Susano se había ido – continuo Deidara

No estaba llorando – se quejó Sasuke

Claro que si – retó su cuñado – decía que no era el gato perdido, que ese se llamaba Susano y no quería regresarlo, mi suegra tuvo que hablar con la vecina y pedirle disculpas por la travesura de Sasuke, afortunadamente la señora no se enojó porque Sasuke había cuidado bien al animal - contó el rubio esposo del Uchiha.

Y la señora al ver a mi hermano llorar porque le habían quitado a "su" gato le dijo que podía ir a su casa a jugar con Haku/Susano cuando él quisiera –

Pobrecillo – dijo Naruto mirando con ternura a Sasuke que se encogió en la silla más rojo que los tomates que solía comer, se sintió nervioso ante la mirada de Naruto.

Pero eso no es todo – siguió el hermano mayor – Sasuke si iba a la casa de la señora, sin embargo no se los quería prestar a las mismas dueñas ocasionando que las otras niñas lloraran.

Tuvimos que adoptar un gato para que Sasuke no causara más molestias – dijo su madre – creo que fue uno naranja al que llamó Kurama.

Si, Kurama – afirmó Sasuke – vivió conmigo casi doce años, después rescaté a Kyuubi – Sasuke había tratado de cortar ahí la historia para que su familia no siguiera de largo contando otras más.

Qué bonita historia – dijo Naruto y los demás rieron con simpatía - ¿Tienes alguna foto de cuando eras niño?

Hay un montón – respondió el hermano mayor ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del hermano menor.

Y así siguieron platicando de Sasuke y de Naruto principalmente, y entre anécdota y anécdota duraron cerca de dos horas más en la mesa riendo y pasándola bien. Naruto se sentía muy feliz de estar viviendo esos momentos con tan unida familia, pero sobre todo estaba feliz de conocer a Sasuke de una manera diferente, sabía que el azabache no le hubiera contado esas cosas ni de broma. De pronto Mikoto y Uruchi se levantaron para limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos.

Por favor vayan a cambiarse de ropa para el dibujo de Naruto – comentó la madre de Itachi y Sasuke

¿Dónde posaremos? – preguntó Deidara

Yo opino que en la sala – fue el comentario de Madara

Buena idea – dijo su hermano Izuna – los adultos nos sentamos en el sillón grande y los jóvenes de pie tras nosotros

Tienen media hora – dijo Fugaku – vayan a cambiarse.

Sasuke se levantó para recoger a Kyuubi y con la cabeza le hizo una señal a Naruto para que lo siguiera, no pensaba dejarlo solo con sus familiares para que le contaran más cosas a su espalda. Naruto lo siguió de regreso a su habitación, nada más llegar el rubio fue a su mochila para preparar lo que iba a utilizar. Sasuke soltó al gato y el minino fue directamente a Naruto para curiosear como cualquier gato.

¿Tú también quieres salir en el dibujo Kyuubi Uchiha? – le preguntó Naruto al gato

Le diré a mi tatarabuelo o a mi padre que lo carguen – comentó Sasuke al escuchar la pregunta de Naruto.

Claro él es parte de la familia –

Sasuke no dijo nada y se metió al baño para cambiarse. Extrañamente se encontraba de buen humor, normalmente los domingos que los Uchiha se juntaban terminaba molesto, pero ahora no, incluso con que su familia contara sus cosas se encontraba relajado. La presencia de Naruto lo tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo que lo alteraba, lo ponía nervioso al mismo tiempo que lo ablandaba, con él cerca experimentaba sus emociones de extremo a extremo.

Para el dibujo había optado por usar una camisa de vestir color blanco y un pantalón de mezclilla negro después de todo el trabajo de Naruto era de escala a grises. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, peino su cabello y salió de baño solo quince minutos después.

Te ves muy bien Sasuke – dijo Naruto al verlo salir del baño.

Gracias – fue lo único que atinó a responder.

Espera – Naruto se acercó a su amigo y sin pedir permiso le acomodó el cuello de la camisa.

Ambos sintieron el aliento del otro cerca de su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron y la mirada azul y la negra echaron chispas. Sus corazones latir de prisa era lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo y romper la cercanía. Ese había sido un acto muy íntimo en el que Naruto no pensó en las consecuencias, no imagino que se sentiría de esa manera con una acto tan inocente como acomodar el cuello de la camisa de su amigo.

Sasuke se quedó estático, solo podía observar la mirada azul del chico que estaba a escasos centímetros de él, los nervios recorrían su cuerpo y su respiración comenzaba a ser agitada, no pudo apartarlo como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro y no sabía por qué.

Naruto… - susurró su nombre muy débilmente

Sasuke… - pronunció el rubio

¡Sasuke préstame tu yukata negro! – entró Obito en la habitación sin tocar encontrando a los jóvenes muy cerca el uno del otro, sin embargo, no mencionó nada. Naruto se alejó lentamente, no quería que pensara que los había sorprendido en algo más privado.

Obito – habló Sasuke – te he dicho mil veces que toques la puerta antes de entrar

Si van a hacer sus cosas ponle seguro – fue la respuesta de su primo – préstame tu yukata negra quiero que Naruto me dibuje con ella puesta.

No – respondió Sasuke

Por favor Sasuke – pidió abrazando a su primo acto que provocó una punzada de celos en el rubio – no querrás que le diga a Itachi que ustedes se estaban besando.

Yo solo le acomodé el cuello de su camisa – se defendió Naruto nervioso.

Eso mismo nos decía Deidara cuando estaba con Itachi – sonrió sacándole la lengua a Naruto – pero no hay nada de lo que tengan que avergonzarse si Sasuke me presta su yukata su secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

Sasuke se lo quitó de encima y fue directo a su armario, con sumo cuidado sacó su yukata negro y se lo entregó al molesto de su primo. Quería matarlo, y aunque no había hecho nada con Naruto no quería que su primo le contara cosas a Itachi pues estaba seguro de que iba a exagerar las cosas.

Más te vale que la cuides – le dijo cuando se la entregó.

Claro que si primo, te lo agradezco mucho – sonrió triunfante.

Lárgate – Sasuke lo aventó prácticamente fuera de su alcoba

Sasuke… yo… - empezó a balbucear el rubio

No te preocupes – tranquilizó el azabache – Obito no es malo, solo fastidioso

No quiero ocasionarte problemas – dijo Naruto bajando la mirada

Obito no es problema –

¿Entonces Itachi si? – preguntó Naruto.

El dueño de la habitación suspiro y caminó a la cama para sentarse en la orilla. Le costaba hablar de él y de su familia porque nunca lo había hecho, pero tampoco quería que su nuevo amigo se preocupara y pusiera esa cara triste.

Tampoco Naruto – le dijo – yo quiero mucho a mi familia, son los únicos que han estado conmigo siempre a pesar de todo, pero encuentran divertido molestarme siempre y eso a veces es fastidioso, pero no pasa de eso.

¿Entonces si Obito les dice que nos besamos aunque no fuera verdad no habría problema? – preguntó sonrojado Naruto

Creo que se alegrarían – confesó Sasuke

¿Eh? – exclamó Naruto sorprendido

Yo nunca… bueno… yo en realidad… mmm – Sasuke estaba nervioso y se notaba mucho pero no podía evitarlo – yo nunca he tenido una relación con nadie – dijo finalmente – A veces pienso que es lo que esperan.

Entiendo – le dijo Naruto con felicidad - ¿Y te gustan los hombres o las mujeres? – se animó a preguntar con el temor de molestar a Sasuke, pero es que quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Naruto acababa de preguntarle algo así? ¿Se había atrevido a hacerlo? Paso saliva y lo miró a los ojos. Ni el mismo se había hecho esa pregunta pues hasta ese momento nadie le había gustado, nadie le había llamado la atención como para pensar el género de su preferencia. Nadie hasta ahora, entonces ¿Le gustaban los hombres?

A mí me gustan los hombres – dijo Naruto al notar que Sasuke no respondía. Sasuke se impactó con lo fácil que lo había confesado.

Yo… - dudó – no estoy seguro no me ha gustado nadie en realidad – iba agregar que hasta ahora, pero lo omitió.

Tú me gustas por ejemplo – volvió a confesar Naruto nervioso, pero se acercó al azabache y lo abrazo. Se alegró cuando Sasuke no lo rechazó pues no estaba pensando mucho en ese momento, solo quería estar con él, su corazón latía a mil por hora - ¿Sasuke, puedo besarte?

Sasuke se estremeció en brazos de Naruto, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? No lo sabía, pero en cuanto sintió los brazos del rubio rodearlo una calidez lo embriagó, se sentía tan bien que no se movió para nada aunque tampoco correspondió el abrazo, podía sentir el aliento de Naruto en su cuello y la sensación de una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo tampoco estaba preparado para la petición de Naruto ¿Besarlo? ¿Hablaba en serio? Naruto separó su rostro del Sasuke para verlo directamente a los ojos y pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, sin embargo no decía ni hacía nada. El cuerpo del azabache temblaba en sus brazos.

De pronto los labios de Naruto estaban sobre los suyos e instintivamente cerró los ojos, se quedó conmocionado sin saber qué hacer, toda la tensión de su cuerpo se fue y sintió que iba a desmayarse pero al agarre fuerte de los brazos del rubio sostuvieron su cuerpo. La proximidad de sus cuerpos permitía sentir incluso los latidos de cada uno, sus corazones se aceleraban al sentir el contacto y la respiración del otro, el azabache sabía que si su corazón seguía así le daría un infarto.

Los labios de Sasuke eran suaves y tiernos, vírgenes al no haber besado nunca de esa manera, sin embargo aquello se sentía tan bien y era tan cálido. De pronto, con una suave mordida capturó los labios del pelinegro lo que orilló a Sasuke abrir la boca y dejar pasar la lengua del rubio. Si las sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo de Sasuke eran maravillosas el profundizar el beso simplemente era alucinante, inconscientemente llevó su mano a la nuca de Naruto lo que provocó que el rubio soltará un suave gemido implorando más contacto y pegando más su cuerpo al otro.

Sasuke sentía vergüenza al tener que mover la lengua pues sabía que era inexperto y algo torpe para eso, por su parte Naruto parecía tener más experiencia pero el rubio sabía que la dulce inocencia de Sasuke jamás se podría superar con un beso de alguien con más experiencia. El ojinegro colocó su otro brazo alrededor del cuello de Naruto rindiéndose al torbellino de emociones que sentía, su lógico se fue a volar lejos y tan solo se dejó llevar correspondiendo intensamente a ese beso.

Pasaron unos minutos y tuvieron que separarse para respirar, ninguno de los dos deshizo el abrazo y solo se veían a los ojos, Sasuke parecía un poco asustado y Naruto sonreía con dulzura.

Me da gusto ser también, tu primer beso – comentó el rubio haciendo sonrojar al otro.

Naruto… -

¡Sasuke, Naruto! ¿Estás listos? – preguntó Mikoto detrás de la puerta.

Si madre ya vamos – Sasuke deshizo el abrazo y se acomodó la ropa. Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y agarró su equipo de trabajo.

Sasuke necesitaba relajarse pues sabía perfectamente que su hermano se daría cuenta de su nerviosismo y empezaría a hacer preguntas. Odiaba que lo conociera tan bien, respiro profundo y trato de no pensar en lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Había dado su primer beso, y lo había hecho con Naruto, un hombre al que llevaba conociendo unas horas. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso iba a pasar precisamente el día de reunión de los Uchiha se hubiera reído a carcajadas. Por su parte Naruto iba más que feliz detrás de Sasuke, aunque nadie notaría nada raro pues así era su comportamiento habitual.

Ya estamos listos – dijo Madara al ver llegar al rubio.

Perfecto entonces los adultos se sientan en el sillón y los demás detrás de pie – dijo Naruto dando las instrucciones - ¿Y Kyuubi? –

¡Kyuubi! – llamó Sasuke chistando a su gato - ¡Kyuubi!

De pronto el felino apareció bajando lentamente las escaleras con suma elegancia. En ese momento Naruto pensó que era real el dicho de que las cosas se parecen a su dueño.

¿Señor Fugaku puede sostener el gato en su regazo? – preguntó Naruto

Por supuesto, él también es parte del clan Uchiha – dijo el papá de Sasuke agarrando al gato que se acomodó inmediatamente en las piernas de su "abuelo".

Muy bien, en medio del sillón se sentará el señor Tajima – Naruto empezaba a dar las indicaciones – a su derecha el señor Madara y la izquierda el señor Izuna.

De acuerdo – acataron los tres hombres.

Los señores Uruchi y Teyaki se colocaran a un lado de Izuna, mientras que los señores Mikoto y Fugaku a lado del señor Madara

Muy bien – contestaron.

Itachi – llamó Naruto – tú vas detrás de tu tatarabuelo.

Claro – dijo el hermano mayor

A la derecha de Itachi colócate tu Deidara y recarga su cabeza en su pecho – ordenó el rubio – Sasuke tú ponte a la izquierda de tu hermano – el azabache obedeció - Obito, Shisui e Inabi se ponen a un lado de Sasuke – los señaló – y Yashiro, Kagami y Tekka a un lado de Deidara.

Todos se encontraban en sus posiciones y Naruto se alejó un poco para cuadrar la escena. Era perfecta, sin embargo no podía apartar su vista de una persona en especial: Sasuke. Aún le costaba creer que se habían besado, y qué beso, pensó. Todo dentro de su ser se removió, y solo quería volver a abrazarlo y besarlo.

Esto puede llevarme un par de horas – dijo Naruto – pero una vez que los dibuje pueden irse a descansar, yo les iré avisando.

¿Me veo bien así Naruto? – preguntó Obito que era el único que usaba yukata, quería sobresalir en la fotografía y de paso molestar a su primo, porque notó su sanguinaria mirada cuando hizo su pregunta.

Sí, todos lucen muy bien – respondió – procuren no moverse mucho por favor

Naruto empezó su trabajando dibujando primero a las personas que se encontraban en el sillón, su rostro se veía concentrado enfocando bien los detalles de todo, ese trabajo en especial tenía que ser único, especial, el mejor que hubiera realizado nunca. Los miembros de la familia Uchiha esperaban lo mejor y eso les daría.

Todos muy obedientes se movían lo menos posible, incluso el gato que se encontraba dormido en las piernas de Fugaku. Los Uchiha solo veían como Naruto los miraba unos segundos y enfocaba su atención en el papel, estaban ansiosos de ver cómo iba a quedar el dibujo de la familia.

Después de media hora Naruto anunció que había terminado con el señor Tajima y Madara, por lo que ambos hombres se levantaron para estirar un poco las piernas. Naruto les pidió que no vieran el dibujo hasta que estuviese terminado, por lo que no les quedó opción que obedecer y salir al patio y sentarse a esperar a los demás.

Habían pasado dos horas y Naruto seguía igual de concentrado, ya solo quedaban tres personas por dibujar: los primos de Sasuke Obito, Shisui e Inabi. Kyuubi estaba dormido ahora a un lado de Naruto, que durante unos minutos observaba al rubio mientras seguía dibujando.

Sasuke había salido al patio con el resto de su familia mientras Naruto terminaba, se sentó a un lado de su abuelo y su mirada quedó fija en algún punto de la alberca. No podía olvidar el beso que se había dado con cierto rubio, estaba tan absortó en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento su abuelo estaba acariciando su cabello con ternura.

¿Te pasa algo, pequeño? – le preguntó su abuelo en bajito.

Nada, abuelo – Sasuke se refugiaba en su abuelo porque era el que menos lo molestaba. Algunas veces se la pasaba diciendo que era el más guapo y bello, pero nada más. Además él siempre estaba a su lado, no como su padre que se la vivía en su trabajo.

Te ves muy pensativo, ¿Pasó algo con Naruto? - volvió a preguntar a preguntar su abuelo que no dejaba de acariciar su cabello.

No – contestó Sasuke mientras aclaraba su garganta.

Pues debería – comentó el viejo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – cuestionó el menor de los Uchiha.

Es muy evidente que le gustas a Naruto ¿A ti te gusta él? –

Que cosas dices, abuelo – dijo Sasuke tratando de no verlo a los ojos.

No tendría nada de malo, parece buen chico y tú también lo eres – su abuelo soltó su cabello y se acercó a él tomando su rostro entre sus manos – solo quiero verte feliz Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió, sin duda alguna su familia lo quería mucho, su abuelo siempre le hablaba de forma tierna y cariñosa, desde niño, no solo a él también a su hermano, era muy bueno con ellos, incluso a veces sus padres se enojaban con él porque les perdonaba todo, además de que era cómplice en muchas de sus travesuras.

¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? – preguntó su hermano al ver que su abuelo lo tenía sujeto por el rostro.

Nada que te importe – contestó el otro

Ven acá Itachi – pidió su abuelo a lo que el joven se agachó para recibir un abrazo de su abuelo por el cuello - ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?

Si abuelo, lo sé – respondió el otro sin avergonzarse de las muestras de cariño que su abuelo solía hacer – yo también te quiero mucho – se incorporó nuevamente.

¡Abuelo Madara! – gritó Deidara corriendo hacia él – yo también te quiero mucho

Ven acá rubio escandaloso – dijo abriendo sus brazos para recibir al esposo de su nieto.

Eres el mejor abuelo del mundo – le dijo Deidara a su abuelo político.

Y tú eres mi rubio favorito – le dijo con cariño.

Naruto está a punto de terminar – dijo Itachi

¿Vamos con tu mamá para ver lo de la cena? – preguntó Deidara que estaba en el regazo de su abuelo.

Si –

Madara y Sasuke se quedaron solos nuevamente en lo que Itachi y Deidara veían con Mikoto que se iba a preparar para la cena. Sasuke abrazó a su abuelo y entró nuevamente a la casa para ver cómo iba el trabajo de Naruto.

El rubio estaba terminando lo últimos detalles del dibujo, ya le había dicho a los primos de Sasuke que podían retirarse. Quería que el trabajo estuviera perfecto, la familia Uchiha esperaba mucho de eso y no quería defraudarlos.

¿Madre qué vamos a hacer para la cena? – preguntó Itachi en cuanto se acercó a su madre.

¿Se les antoja algo en especial? – preguntó Mikoto primero

Yo quiero pan de elote con leche – comentó Deidara

Yo quiero bombones para la fogata – se escuchó decir a Shisui

Eso no es cena – comentó Fugaku refiriéndose a los bombones.

Me parece buena idea el pan con elote – afirmó Tajima

Yo pienso lo mismo – fue Izuna el que hablo.

Bueno entonces que sea pan de elote con leche – dijo la tía Uruchi

Deidara y yo vamos a comprar el pan y la leche –

¿Pero quién pondrá la fogata? – preguntó preocupado Obito

Le dicen a Sasuke y a Naruto – respondió Itachi

De acuerdo, se van con cuidado – dijo Fugaku.

Itachi y su esposo salieron de la residencia de los Uchiha para dirigirse a la panadería por el dichoso pan de elote. A su familia le gustaba mucho, y a ellos también más cuando aún estaba caliente, recién salido del horno. El trayecto a la panadería no era mucho, sin embargo por la cantidad que iban a comprar además de la leche y otras cosas fueron en el carro de ambos para poder trasladar las cosas.

En la casa de los Uchiha, Naruto había anunciado que ya había terminado con el dibujo, pero decidieron mostrarlo cuando Deidara e Itachi regresarán de las compras. Era lo justo, pues ellos también esperaban con ansias el poder verlo. Los primos de Sasuke habían decidido volver a meterse a la alberca, parecían peces siempre metidos en el agua mientras jugaban con una pelota.

Los hombres adultos jugaban al póker, les gustaba ese juego de cartas y sin duda lo pasaban muy bien, sin embargo el mejor jugador de póker de la familia Uchiha era Sasuke, incluso en la escuela preparatoria jugo varios torneos resultando ganador en todos. Pero Sasuke no solía jugar con la familia pues siempre se enojaban porque les ganaba.

Sasuke ¿Pueden Naruto y tú encender la fogata? – preguntó su madre que platicaba cómodamente con Uruchi.

¿E Itachi? – preguntó Sasuke sintiendo nervios de estar con Naruto.

Él y Deidara fueron a comprar la cena – contestó - ¿Te gusta el pan de elote Naruto?

En realidad nunca lo he probado – contestó con una sonrisa.

Te va a encantar – le dijo Mikoto – Oye Naruto…

¿Si? –

¿Por qué no te instalas aquí en nuestra casa en lugar del albergue? – preguntó la señora mirando la reacción de Sasuke que era de asombro.

Me encantaría, pero ¿No causaría problemas? – preguntó Naruto con timidez.

Por supuesto que no, tenemos muchas habitaciones solas y Sasuke está de vacaciones pueden hacer muchas cosas juntos – comentó la mamá de Sasuke - ¿Verdad cariño? – le preguntó a su hijo que no salía de su asombro.

Como sea – fue lo que dijo pasando saliva pues su madre no sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Gracias, de verdad – dijo Naruto – vamos a encender la fogata Sasuke.

Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron al área donde estaba la fogata, era un círculo de cemento con un pozo pequeño en donde se ponían las maderas y el carbón, alrededor estaban unos sillones cómodos en donde la familia se sentaba a descansar. No estaban solos, pues afuera estaba toda la familia, pero Sasuke se sentía nervioso de estar tan cerca del rubio, no sabía de qué hablar.

Naruto también estaba nervioso pero a él se le notaba menos debido a su personalidad tan extrovertida. Notaba que Sasuke no quería verlo y evitaba el contacto directo con él, necesitaba darle mucha más confianza al azabache, pero es que no había podido reprimir el deseo de querer besarlo por lo que al ver la oportunidad no la desaprovechó, además de que el Uchiha no había opuesto ningún tipo de resistencia. No quería incomodarlo, y menos ahora que le había permitido quedarse en esa casa y pasar las vacaciones con Sasuke.

Sasuke ¿Tienes problema con que me quede en tu casa? – preguntó Naruto de repente.

No – respondió sin verlo.

No quiero que estés incómodo en tu propia casa – comentó el rubio

Ya te dije que no hay problema – respondió Sasuke sin atreverse a verlo. Y es que era verdad, no le molestaba el hecho de que Naruto se quedara en casa, más bien lo ponía nervioso.

Gracias – le dijo con entusiasmo

¡Hemos llegado familia! – el gritó de Deidara anunció que ya habían llegado con la cena.

Pongan todo en la mesa chicos – dijo Mikoto para después dirigirse a la cocina por platos y vasos.

Vengan por su pedazo de pan y leche – pidió Madara a todos los miembros de la familia Uchiha y a Naruto.

Vamos a recoger la cena y después nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata – comentó Sasuke a Naruto para indicarle la dinámica a seguir.

¡Vamos! – comentó.

La familia Uchiha se reunió en la mesa y cada uno cogió el pedazo de pan que pensaba comerse, era una especie de pastel, a la vista de Naruto pero sin betún y de elote, algo extraño para él, pero si a la familia Uchiha le gustaba ese pan, seguramente a él también.

Cogió un plato y tomó un buen pedazo de pan y un vaso de leche, después siguió a Sasuke para sentarse en uno de los sillones alrededor de la hoguera. Poco a poco la familia fue tomando su lugar para degustar la cena. Mikoto observaba a Naruto para ver su reacción con respecto al pan, al verlo probar el bocado preguntó:

¿Qué te pareció el pan de elote Naruto? –

Está muy rico – comentó realmente asombrado del buen sabor que tenía.

¿Nunca lo habías comido? – preguntó Obito

No, nunca lo había probado – respondió el rubio.

Puedes servirte más si quieres – comentó Itachi – trajimos suficiente para todos.

Gracias, creo que si tomaré otra porción – afirmó el Uzumaki

Tú también hermanito – incitó Itachi – come todo lo que quieras.

No molestes – respondió Sasuke

Naruto qué te parece si nos muestras el dibujo ahora que ya estamos todos – sugirió el señor Tajima.

Claro que sí – se levantó de su lugar y caminó adentró de la casa para recoger el dibujo.

Sasuke dejó su plato en el sillón que había estado ocupando a Naruto y su vaso de leche en el piso, puso sus brazos en sus piernas y espero a que llegara su amigo. De pronto Naruto venía con una carpeta negra en la que traía el dibujo adentro, se le veía nervioso.

Todos los miembros estaban expectantes del dibujo que Naruto había hecho de ellos, morían de ganas de verlo. De pronto el Uzumaki se paró delante de todos y comenzó a hablar.

Espero que este dibujo les guste – inició el rubio – lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes

Gracias Naruto – agradeció Fugaku – a nombre de toda la familia Uchiha agradezco que te hayas esforzado para hacer este dibujo

Naruto caminó directamente hasta Sasuke que se venía nervioso al ver como su amigo se acercaba a él. Lo miró a los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cosas que no pasó desapercibida por sus familiares que rieron ante la tierna expresión del menor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke – pronunció Naruto – gracias a ti es que pude conocer a esta familia tan agradable y unida – así que aquí tienes – le dijo dándole la carpeta al azabache – espero que el dibujo que hice de tu familia te guste.

Sasuke vio la carpeta y luego miró a Naruto, no podía apartar los ojos de aquel muchacho que estaba frente de él, a pesar de que el dibujo se lo había pedido su madre, Naruto le estaba entregando su trabajo a él, el gesto era, según Sasuke algo muy íntimo y no sabía cómo responder por lo que tomo la carpeta en sus manos y la abrió.

Cuando Sasuke vio el dibujo por primera vez no pudo evitar sorprenderse y de sus labios salió un sonido de asombro, su familia estaba reflejada en aquel trabajo de una manera sencillamente perfecta, era como si les hubieran tomado una fotografía, cada detalle de cada uno de ellos se encontraba en el dibujo. No podía creer que Naruto tuviera ese don, porque eso era, sus dibujos eran súper realistas.

Te quedó perfecto – fue lo que dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Me alegra que te haya gustado – respondió Naruto regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

Toma mamá – le dijo Sasuke a su madre y de pronto todos los Uchiha se pararon cerca de Mikoto para ver el dibujo.

¡Es maravilloso! – gritó emocionada

¡Qué extraordinario trabajo! – fue el comentario de Fugaku nada más ver si dibujo con todos los miembros de la familia.

¡Parece una fotografía antigua Naruto! – comentó Obito muy emocionado – está increíble ¿Podrías dibujarme a mí solo luego? –

Con gusto – contestó el rubio.

Tendremos que mandarlo a enmarcar y colgarlo en la sala – dijo Fugaku.

Haces un maravilloso trabajo Naruto – le dijo Deidara sin dejar de ver el dibujo – yo quisiera tener esa habilidad.

Cuando gustes te puedo enseñar a dibujar – se ofreció Naruto.

Por mi encantado – brincó de alegría el otro rubio.

Todos estaban encantados con el dibujo que había hecho Naruto, no dejaban de alabarlo y maravillarse por lo bueno que era. Se sintió muy feliz y orgullo de que a todos les hubiera gustado. En especial, le encantó ver la expresión de Sasuke al verlo, quizás no era del todo consciente de que sus hermosos ojos negros trasmitían mucho, y lo que él había visto en aquellos luceros era fascinación, el dibujo le había fascinado a su amigo.

Transcurrieron así los minutos hasta que se volvieron horas, ya pasaban de las once de la noche cuando Sasuke anunció que se iría a dormir, pues ya tenía sueño. Al ser vacaciones sus primos se quedarían a dormir ahí y sus tíos iban a estar más tiempo platicando y bebiendo sake.

¿Quieres ir a descansar también Naruto? – preguntó Mikoto

La verdad es que si, ha sido un largo día – comentó

Sasuke, lleva a Naruto a la habitación que está a lado de la tuya – indicó su madre – tus primos van a acampar en el patio ¿Seguro que no quieres hacerles compañía?

Nunca acamparía con ellos – respondió seriamente

¡Aburrido! – gritaron Shisui y Obito al mismo tiempo al escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke.

Quizás tú quieras descansar en una cama Naruto, pero si deseas acampar con mis sobrinos no hay problema – dijo Mikoto.

En otra ocasión estaría encantado – dijo Naruto rechazando la invitación.

Bueno, entonces que descansen –

Los chicos se despidieron de los demás y se fueron al segundo piso de la casa. Naruto iba detrás de Sasuke y fueron directamente a la habitación de éste último a recoger primero las pertenencias del rubio. Después Sasuke lo guió a la habitación contigua a la suya.

Puedes instalarte aquí – dijo Sasuke

Gracias, tú y tu familia son muy amables – agradeció el rubio

Si necesitas algo, me avisas – le dijo Sasuke antes de salir

Buenas noches – dijo Naruto

Buenas noches – contestó el azabache

Naruto se quedó solo en la habitación con las enormes ganas de besar a Sasuke nuevamente, desde que lo vio se había sentido muy atraído por él y después de besarlo tan solo podía pensar en saborear de nuevo sus suaves labios. A pesar de que el Uchiha era un año mayor a él se notaba que siempre había sido de poco contacto social y el entablar relaciones ya sea de amistad o amorosas eran para él algo muy complicado.

Quizás se había precipitado a besar a Sasuke, pero en su corazón sintió que si no lo hacía en ese momento, una oportunidad así no se le volvería a presentar. Además estaba el hecho de que el mayor no lo había rechazado, al contrario, había correspondido el beso con una inocente pasión que había despertado la fogosidad del rubio. En el pasado si había besado a otras personas, pero no había sentido lo que sintió cuando besó al azabache, nunca se había sentido tan excitado ni caliente solo con un beso. Tampoco es que antes hubiera tenido alguna relación sexual con alguien, en ese aspecto también era virgen pero quería probar de esos placeres con Sasuke.

Cobardemente Sasuke había corrido de Naruto, no quería quedarse a solas con él porque inevitablemente hablaría del beso que se habían dado y no se sentía preparado para eso. Es decir, si le preguntaba por qué había correspondido ese beso no sabía decir exactamente el motivo que lo orillo a responder la acción, tan solo se había dejado llevar y eso sería reconocer que de alguna manera el rubio le atraía, pero ¿Por qué? Esa era otra pregunta a la cual no tenía respuesta. Así es como se encontraba la mente de Sasuke, era un verdadero remolino de ideas a las cuales no les podía poner orden.

Entró al baño, se lavó los dientes y la cara y decidió que dormiría, desde hacía varios minutos el sueño empezaba a vencerle y quiso aprovechar eso para dormir plácidamente y relajarse un poco. Quizás mañana ya con más calma podía encontrar las agallas para hablar de frente con Naruto del tema del beso. Salió del baño y se puso la pijama, un pantalón de seda color negro y un playera blanca y se metió a la cama, apagó la lámpara que estaba en tu mesita de noche y en pocos minutos se quedó completamente dormido.

Eran cerca de las dos de mañana cuando Naruto escuchó que los tíos, el bisabuelo y dos de los primos de Sasuke se retiraban de la residencia de los Uchiha. Ciertamente no podía dormir, se sentían ansioso y cuando eso le pasaba se ponía a dibujar solo que las hojas y la carpeta de dibujo las había dejado en la habitación de Sasuke sabía que era probable, de hecho muy probable que él otro estuviera durmiendo pero de todos modos salió de la habitación que le habían asignado y fue a la de Sasuke directamente. Tocó un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta se animó a abrir.

Sasuke – susurró el rubio al entrar nuevamente sin obtener respuesta.

Como se imaginaba, el ojinegro se encontraba profundamente dormido, se encontraba boca arriba tapado hasta el pecho con una mano en su pecho y la otra estirada a un costado suyo. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y el cabello revuelvo se le pegaba al rostro tapando sus ojos, respiraba con tranquilidad y se veía como un ángel. "Estoy enamorado", pensó Naruto al ver a Sasuke y sonrió, pues no encontraba otra explicación a los sentimientos que había nacido hacia el Uchiha.

En ese instante tomó sus hojas, la carpeta, su lápiz y en lugar de irse a su habitación decidió dibujar a Sasuke. Se veía simplemente hermoso, tan relajado y cómodo. Se sentó en la ventana y con tranquilidad empezó su trabajo. Poco a poco su agitado corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse, el dibujo era algo que lo relajaba de forma increíble, y ahora más que estaba dibujando al chico del cual se había enamorado "a primera vista". Con calma fue dibujando cada trazo, cada detalle para que dibujo fuese perfecto. Los minutos fueron pasando y Naruto pudo notar que Sasuke era igual de tranquilo incluso para dormir, sin embargo cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar el dibujo Sasuke empezó a removerse en su cama y en su rostro se podía apreciar molestia. ¿Estaría teniendo una pesadilla? Se preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de repente pero no se percató de la presencia de Naruto hasta que giró su vista a la ventana para ver si aún era de noche o ya había amanecido.

¿Naruto? – preguntó creyendo que seguía soñando - ¿Qué haces aquí?

No podía dormir y vine por mis hojas de dibujo para dibujar… - contestó – pero te vi durmiendo y no pude aguantar las ganas de dibujarte – confesó

¿Me estabas dibujando mientras dormía? – preguntó aún somnoliento sentándose en su cama.

Si, parecías un ángel – le dijo Naruto mirándolo a los ojos y notó el sonrojo de Sasuke. Se bajó de la ventana y caminó hasta Sasuke para mostrarle el dibujo – mira.

¿Aún no está terminado? – preguntó el otro que no sabía que decir.

No, pero aun así es perfecto – aseguro Naruto – así como tú.

Naruto… - susurró Sasuke su nombre

¿Qué es lo que has hecho Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó Naruto tomando con una de sus manos su rostro.

¿De… de qué… de qué hablas? – preguntó sonrojado y ahora tartamudeaba al hablar.

Sasuke, me encantas… me fascinas… eres muy atractivo – confesó el rubio – pero no solo en lo físico, me gustas mucho.

Naruto… -

Sasuke, déjame estar contigo – juntó su frente con la del azabache – déjame estar contigo – repitió dejando de lado del dibujo y tomando el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos.

Se quedaron así unos minutos sintiendo el aliento del otro en el rostro. El corazón de Sasuke latía a mil por hora pero no se atrevía a rechazar a Naruto, en realidad no quería hacerlo pero tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar. Naruto por su parte se estaba conteniendo mucho, quería abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo, pero no quería asustarlo y mucho menos presionarlo.

Sasuke… - susurró Naruto con pasión contenida – Sasuke Uchiha… me vuelves loco - ¿Qué me hiciste, qué tipo de hechizo has utilizado?

Naruto esto es nuevo para mí yo… yo no sé qué hacer – reveló el ojinegro. Naruto sonrió.

¿Te sientes cómo yo me siento? – preguntó Naruto

Pues… supongo, no sé, me pones muy nervioso – Sasuke estaba más rojo que los tomates que le encantaba comer.

¿Te gustó el beso que te di? – volvió a preguntar Naruto

Mmm… si… fue mi primer beso – respondió

Entonces ¿te puedo besar nuevamente? – preguntó Naruto sensualmente.

…. Si… - respondió Sasuke en un murmullo apenas perceptible pero que Naruto pudo escuchar muy bien.

Naruto unió sus labios a los de Sasuke introduciendo su lengua desde el principio, lentamente Sasuke movía su lengua cada vez con más agilidad respondiendo al beso del rubio. Al principio fue un beso dulce dándose todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de su boca, querían conocer el sabor del otro para extasiarse con él, conforme fue avanzando su roce se fue volviendo más explorar y provocativo haciendo que las manos de Sasuke se perdieran en la nuca y cabello del de ojos azules.

Poco a poco Naruto fue recostando a Sasuke en la cama y éste último no opuso resistencia al contrario, no soltó su abrazo del cuello de Naruto para no romper las increíbles sensaciones que sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo con aquel contacto. Naruto quedó encima de Sasuke y mientras con una mano se sostenía para no dejar caer su peso completo encima del azabache con la otra acariciaba con ternura los brazos que rodeaban su cuello.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos, Sasuke se mostraba agitado y ruborizado mientras que el rubio sonrío pícaramente para seguir con el beso ahora con más ansiedad que se iba acumulando en su entrepierna, era una sensación de hormigueo que se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo. Nuevamente se separaron y Naruto quitó a estorbosa cobija para pegar su cuerpo al de Sasuke, en ese instante pudo percibir el tibio calor del cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, la calidez de su agitada respiración le quemaba el rostro y sonreía emocionado de estar viviendo esa experiencia con Sasuke.

Quiero hacerte el amor Sasuke – le dijo Naruto con ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Nunca he estado con nadie Naruto – contestó Sasuke con vergüenza.

Yo tampoco, tonto – le dijo con dulzura – quiero que seas el primero así como yo quiero ser tu primera experiencia.

Estoy muy nervioso – dijo Sasuke que escondió su rostro en el cuello de Naruto.

Yo también – confirmó el rubio – ¿No escuchas mi corazón?

Si, si lo escuchó – contestó Sasuke en el cuello del rubio.

Sentir tu aliento en mi cuello me excita – indicó el Uzumaki

¿Estás seguro Naruto? –

Nunca había estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida – contestó – relájate.

Naruto tumbó a Sasuke nuevamente en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente después se incorporó un poco y se quitó la playera dejando ver su vientre plano y su abdomen marcado se sintió seguro cuando notó que Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ciertamente nunca había estado con nadie pero de alguna manera sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Dirigió su boca a la mano derecha de Sasuke le dio un beso, casto e inocente y así fue subiendo por su brazo dando pequeños besos que estremecían al chico que estaba debajo de él, cuando depósito un beso a la altura de su hombro cambio los besos a la mano izquierda para subir de nuevo hasta su hombro un vez ahí deslizó su boca hasta el cuello del azabache provocando un gemido por parte del mismo, sus besos eran una delicada caricia en su piel.

Se incorporó para quitar la playera de Sasuke y tener libre acceso a su pecho y abdomen, una vez que la camisa estuvo fuera Naruto se dedicó a dejar besos por toda esa nívea piel, Sasuke permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus manos apretaban la sábana que estaba debajo de ellos. Los besos que Naruto daba a su cuerpo solo aumentaban el hormigueo que sentía en todo su ser y lo hacían gemir aunque por timidez lo hacía despacio.

Sasuke sintió de pronto como la mano de Naruto le pedía que se girara y quedara boca abajo en la cama, al mirar al rubio éste le sonrió con ternura indicando con su mirada que confiara en él y contra todo pronóstico Sasuke confió en él. Cuando estuvo recostado boca abajo los labios de Naruto empezaron a recorrer con besos desde su nuca hasta la parte baja de su espalda y solo él sabía lo placentero que eso se sentía.

Naruto empezó a bajar el pantalón de Sasuke y sintió como el ojinegro se tensaba, sonrió pero intentó calmarlo.

Relájate – susurró al oído – no te haré daño.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y escondió su rostro en la almohada, nunca había hecho algo así, ni siquiera dejaba que alguien lo saludara de mano y ahora estaba a punto de vivir su primera experiencia sexual con un hombre que acababa de conocer el día anterior. Pero es que desde el primer momento una chispa de pasión nació entre ellos ahora solo estaban por consumar la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro.

Naruto dejó a Sasuke debajo de él solo en bóxer y eso era suficiente para excitarlo, el trasero bien formado del azabache lo incitaba a saborearlo, besarlo y morderlo por lo que no se contuvo de enfocó sus labios y su atención en esa área. Sintió como Sasuke se estremecía y su piel se erizaba, eso era una buena señal, según el rubio. Naruto se separó un poco del cuerpo que yacía bajo él y se quitó el resto de la ropa quedando completamente desnudo. Antes de seguir con su labor de acariciar el bien formado de Sasuke, Naruto le quitó el bóxer para que estuvieran en igualdad de circunstancias.

Gírate otra vez Sasuke – susurró con una voz cargada de deseo.

El azache obedeció de inmediato sin esperar encontrarse con un Naruto completamente desnudo mostrando su viril miembro erecto. Se tensó y cerró los ojos instintivamente, reacción que causó que Naruto sonriera, a pesar de la apariencia seria, estoica y hasta fría del Uchiha, en el fondo era tímido, sensible y tierno. Le encantaba, lo encontraba sumamente apasionante, deseaba hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas. Se abalanzó sobre los labios de Sasuke para volver iniciar un beso lleno de pasión, el mayor correspondió a ese beso con la misma intensidad y ya con más experiencia al momento de mover su lengua a la par de la lengua del rubio. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas, exploraban los rincones de sus cuerpos mientras que las de Naruto tocaban las nalgas y los muslos de Sasuke, las del Uchiha acariciaban la nuca y la espalda del rubio.

El beso provocaba en ellos que la pasión fuera en aumento haciendo sus caricias cada vez más ardientes y fogosas. Sus miembros estaban despiertos y empezaban a escurrir el líquido pre seminal, Naruto acarició su propio miembro para llenar sus dedos con el semen que le salía y dilatar el trasero de Sasuke. Al sentir los dedos de Naruto rondar por su culo gritó asustado.

Naruto… - dijo con voz entrecortada.

Tranquilo mi amor … - dijo con dulzura – no te voy a hacer daño

¿Mi amor? ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Lo había llamado mi amor? Estúpidamente se había emocionado cuando escuchó que lo había llamado "mi amor", era algo que normalmente solo le decía su madre, su padre o su abuelo. Estaba tan distraído en sus propios sentimientos que no se dio cuenta que los dedos de Naruto seguían rondando su hoyo. De pronto el primer dedo mojado se introdujo en él, fue incómodo pero no tan doloroso como se había imaginado e inconscientemente su cuerpo se empezó a mover al ritmo que los dedos ajenos marcaban.

Naruto estaba complacido, y cada gemido que escuchaba de Sasuke hacía que su miembro palpitara caliente. Después de unos minutos se animó a meter un segundo dedo, Sasuke soltó un gemido más fuerte pero no dejó de moverse era una sensación muy placentera. Naruto metía y sacaba los dedos a un ritmo acelerado para dilatar a Sasuke, esta extasiado con la imagen que veía de un azabache agitado, sonrojado por la pasión, gimiendo por el placer que le estaba causando, en ese momento supo que quería ser el único en ver a Sasuke así, entregado, sudoroso, caliente, no iba a dejar que nadie le quitara a ese chico, Sasuke iba a ser solo de él. Con ese posesivo pensamiento sacó los dedos de la entrada del otro y se masturbó un par de veces para después levantar un poco los muslos de Sasuke.

Relájate Sasuke – dijo Naruto

Acercó su miembro a la entrada y con lentitud empezó a meterlo. Sasuke gritó y tensó su cuerpo. Dolía, dolía muchísimo y comenzaba a arderle. No era lo mismo el grande y grueso sexo de Naruto que sus delgados y finos dedos, y eso que aún no lo metía completo.

Naruto… espera… me duele… me duele mucho – pidió Sasuke respirando con dificultad.

Afloja tu cuerpo mi amor – le dijo – abrázame por el cuello – Naruto quería distraerlo, que pensara en otra cosa. Nuevamente empezó a moverse metiendo más su hombría. Sasuke rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

Naruto… para – pidió Sasuke al que cada vez le dolía más tener ese pedazo de carne dentro de él.

Poco a poco mi amor… - dijo sin salirse de él e introduciendo su pene muy lentamente, para Naruto eso era torturante pero no iba a lastimar a Sasuke

Naruto… -

Acércate amor, muerde mi hombro – pidió Naruto – si te duele, muérdelo… Sasuke…

Naruto metió su miembro hasta el fondo y Sasuke al sentirlo completamente en su entrada mordió el hombro de Naruto, era una mordida fuerte en donde trataba de enfocar todo el dolor que sentía cuando el rubio lo penetró por completo. Claro que para el Uzumaki aquella mordida era dolorosa, pero a la vez lo calentaba más, sabía que su amante estaba sufriendo más así que no le diría nada por eso.

Ah… ah…. Naruto esto es doloroso – dijo Sasuke estremecido

Cuando estés listo me empezaré a mover mi amor – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Ah… ¿Por qué ah… me llamas "mi amor"? – preguntó el ojinegro tratando de pensar en algo más que no fuera el dolor en su trasero.

¿No te gusta? – preguntó Naruto tratando de no moverse mucho.

Es raro… - fue la respuesta de Sasuke

Quiero que seas solo mío Sasuke Uchiha – comentó el rubio – no quiero que seas de nadie más, tus gemidos, tus espasmos, tu sudor, tus corridas, quiero que sean solo por mí y para mí –

Naruto… ah… -

Mi amor… necesito moverme, ya no aguanto – le dijo Naruto con la voz ronca de pasión y empezó a moverse – esto es lo más delicioso que he sentido, estás muy estrecho

Con cuidado… - pidió Sasuke

Que rica sensación mi amor – decía Naruto que poco a poco se perdía en la fogosidad del momento - ¿Se siente mejor?

Ah… ah… si, se siente mejor – Sasuke respondió sintiendo que se iba a morir, el dolor el principio era reemplazado por la sensación más endemoniadamente exquisita que había sentido jamás.

Naruto siguió embistiendo aumento poco a poco la intensidad de sus arremetidas, en la habitación solo se escuchaban sus jadeos llenos de lujuria. El rubio tomó el pene de Sasuke y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus embates, por nada del mundo iban a parar hasta haber terminado.

Ah…ah…ah… Naruto ah… Naruto – gemía Sasuke sintiéndose en la gloria, vaya que era delicioso hacer el amor.

Di mi nombre mi amor, repítelo – decía Naruto que iba cada vez más rápido.

Naruto… oh Naruto que bien se siente – dijo soltándose a la pasión

Sasuke… oh sí… que rico estás – sentía que poco a poco iba a terminar

Naruto… ah… ah… me… vengo… ah – Sasuke terminó en la mano de Naruto completamente rendido al placer de sentir el miembro del rubio en su ser y su mano masturbándolo.

Sasuke… me voy a venir dentro de ti – expresó Naruto jadeando – oh… me vengo… me vengo… ah – Naruto escupió su semilla en el interior de Sasuke que sintió como lo llenaba por completo.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, totalmente sudados y llenos de semen, Naruto se movió un poco para acomodar, abrazar a Sasuke y taparse con la cobija, quería seguir sintiendo su calor. El azabache se dejó hacer pues no sabía que seguía o qué debía hacer.

Naruto estamos sucios – le dijo Sasuke que tenía su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Ha sido nuestra primera vez mi amor – le dijo sin abrir sus ojos, estaba magníficamente agotado.

Naruto ¿No te parece raro que me llames "mi amor"? – preguntó

Lo haré solo cuando estemos solos ¿Te parece? – le dijo Naruto acariciando su cabello

¿Estás consciente de lo que acabamos de hacer? – preguntó Sasuke

Si, acabamos de hacer el amor – respondió - ¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo?

No es eso –

Mi amor, te quiero y por lo que acaba de pasar sé que no te soy indiferente – dijo para después robarle un beso - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Naruto todo esto es muy rápido – contestó Sasuke

Por favor, quiero estar a tu lado y si con el tiempo no se sientes cómodo con mi presencia te prometo que me iré –

Pensar en que Naruto se podía ir causó un malestar en Sasuke, ciertamente no quería que se fuera. Disfrutaba su presencia y había disfrutado el sexo. ¿Sería prudente empezar una relación con él?

Está bien – dijo de pronto esperando haber tomado una buena decisión.

Sasuke Uchiha te voy a hacer muy feliz – le dijo Naruto besando su frente - ¿Dormimos juntos?

Si –

Sasuke se acomodó más cerca de Naruto y durmió en sus brazos. Se sentía muy agradable dormir en los brazos de alguien y que ese alguien fuera el rubio. Quién diría que se iba a acostar con el dibujante vagabundo del parque y que se sentiría tan atraído por él. Por su parte Naruto estaba más que feliz, había llegado a una ciudad en la cual pensaba en establecerse después de varios años vagando por fin había llegado a un lugar del cual ya no quería irse. Cuando cayeron profundamente dormidos ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana, durante toda la noche no se despertaron para nada y se movieron muy poco, sin embargo no se separaron para nada.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando los primos de Sasuke, sus padres, su hermano y su cuñado estaban en la mesa a punto de iniciar el desayuno.

¿Sasuke no ha bajado? – preguntó su padre

No – respondió Obito

Voy a buscarlos para que bajen a desayunar – dijo Itachi caminado directamente a la habitación de su hermano.

Esperaba escuchar ruidos en la habitación de su hermano, pero todo estaba en completo silencio. Era muy raro, su pequeño hermano no era de los que se despertaran muy tarde, incluso en vacaciones. ¿Estaría muy cansado o enfermo? Pensó. Llegó a la habitación y sin tocar abrió la puerta para despertar a su hermano.

Al entrar se quedó helado. En la cama estaba su hermano cómodamente dormido prácticamente encima de un rubio que descansaba boca arriba a un lado de él, la sábana cubría apenas lo justo desde su abdomen a la mitad de los muslos. Dormían juntos y no tenían ropa, era obvio lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de asombrarse de que su hermano, su estoico, malhumorado, orgulloso y arrogante hermanito pequeño hubiera llegado tan lejos con alguien que acababa de conocer.

Sasuke – llamó con calma – Sasuke – repitió. El menor de los Uchiha empezó a moverse sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de Naruto que estaba abrazando.

¡Itachi! – dijo en cuanto abrió los ojos, asustado de que su hermano estuviera en su habitación y lo hubiera encontrado de esa forma - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –

Vine por ustedes para que fueran a desayunar – contestó con tranquilidad tratando de ocultar las enormes ganas de reírse y felicitar a su hermano por su primera vez – despierta a tu novio y bajen rápido.

Ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra de esto – amenazó el menor que se encontraba sentado en la cama tapando su desnudez.

Sasuke – se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo – lo que más quiero en la vida es que tú seas feliz – afirmó – no te imaginas lo mucho que te quiero hermanito, te molesto mucho pero lo hago para sacarte de tu mutismo.

Itachi… -

Quizás no es la mejor forma, pero nunca dudes de que te quiero y que siempre voy a estar a tu lado – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir, se sintió feliz de que su hermano le dijera eso.

No se tarden – le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Eran muy contados los momentos en que hablaba con su hermano de esa manera, Sasuke se sabía muy querido por su familia, en especial por su hermano que desde niños había estado cuidando de él, y por supuesto que él lo adoraba, era su ejemplo a seguir una persona a la cual admiraba mucho. Sonrió y volteó a ver el reloj de la mesita de noche, pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y para él eso ya era muy tarde, se dio prisa en despertar el rubio que ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia de su hermano mayor.

Naruto… - susurró cerca de su oído – Hey Naruto… - sin embargo el otro parecía tener el sueño bastante pesado.

Sasuke lo observó y se dio cuenta que en realidad Naruto era muy guapo y exótico, tenía cuerpo atlético, piel acanelada, melena rubia y unos preciosos ojos azul zafiro. Se sintió sensual y empezó a pasar sus labios por los del sujeto dormido.

Mmmm hey dormilón – lamía sus labios – Na…ru…to… des…pier…ta – su voz sonaba tan sensual que empezó a causar estragos en el otro.

Mmmh… ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto más metido en su sueño que en la realidad.

Tenemos que bajar a desayunar – le advirtió aun pegado a él

Te quiero a ti para desayuno – contestó Naruto ya más consciente

No estoy en el menú – bromeó Sasuke – debemos darnos prisa, ya solo nos esperan a nosotros.

Se pusieron nuevamente el pijama y se lavaron el rostro para bajar al comedor en donde ya los esperaban. En cuanto entraron, la familia de Sasuke lo observó extrañada, primero por lo tarde que había despertado, segundo por lo tarde que había bajado a desayunar y tercero porque lo hacía en pijama. Él nunca había hecho eso. Sin embargo, no quisieron decir nada.

Buenos días chicos – saludos Fugaku

Buenos días a todos – contestó Naruto muy entusiasmado.

Buenos días – dijo Sasuke

¿Cómo has dormido Naruto? – preguntó Mikoto

Muy bien gracias – respondió

¿Te sirvo de todo hermanito? – preguntó Itachi que ayudaba a su madre a servir la comida.

Si – respondió

¿Para ti igual, Naruto? – volvió a preguntar el hermano mayor.

Si, por favor –

¿Ves Sasuke? – dijo Itachi indignado – Naruto al menos me dice por favor – declaró pasándole el plato a su hermano

Gracias – contestó con sarcasmo

Gracias Itachi – dijo Naruto cuando el recibió su plato.

Todos empezaron a comer, en el comedor se encontraban los primos de Sasuke, Deidara, Itachi, el abuelo y los padres. Como era época de vacaciones a sus primos les gustaba pasar algunos días en casa de su tío Fugaku porque tenía alberca y porque el abuelo estaba ahí, siempre los llevaba a diferentes lugares y era muy divertido pasar tiempo con él. Sasuke casi no salía con ellos. Itachi y Deidara también habían decidido pasar unos días con la familia antes de volver a su agencia de viajes, había dejado a un encargado allá en lo que ellos se tomaban esas pequeñas vacaciones. Fugaku podía ir a su empresa cuando él lo quisiera, ventajas de ser dueño de la misma.

Naruto quisiera hablar contigo terminando el desayuno – dijo de pronto el papá de Sasuke.

Por supuesto – respondió el rubio aparentando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

Sasuke casi se atraganta con el jugo que estaba tomando, ¿De qué querría hablar su padre con Naruto? ¿Acaso Itachi lo había traicionado y les había contado todo? No lo creía capaz, sino ya les hubieran hecho un escándalo nada más bajar las escaleras. Volteó a ver a su hermano y este negó con la cabeza para confirmar que él no había dicho nada. En esos momentos quería preguntarle a su progenitor qué era lo que quería hablar con Naruto, pero no se atrevía, no por miedo sino por orgullo, no quería que notasen el interés que tenía por el rubio.

Naruto se sintió con la confianza de repetir platillo, la verdad es que la madre de Sasuke cocinaba delicioso, todo le había gustado. Además de que estaba ansioso porque el padre del azabache quería hablar con él, ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Acaso en la madrugada habían hecho mucho ruido y los había descubierto? Fuese lo que fuese no iba a dejarse intimidar por nadie, mucho menos por el papá de Sasuke y menos ahora que lo único que quería era estar con él.

El desayuno trascurrió con tranquilidad, platicaban de los planes que tenían para ese día, el abuelo Madara había prometido a sus nietos llevarlos al acuario a lo que los jóvenes estaban muy entusiasmados pues si bien no era la primera que iban, en esa ocasión había un espectáculo interactivo con delfines y ellos querían estar ahí. Toda la familia iba a ir, incluso Fugaku y Mikoto y hasta habían convencido a Sasuke solo porque Naruto estaba entusiasmado de ir por primera vez a un acuario.

El espectáculo de delfines empieza a las dos de la tarde – comentó Obito que miraba su celular con el horario del acuario

Al acuario hacemos unos cuarenta minutos en auto – Shisui contaba con los dedos de sus manos haciendo cuentas – tenemos que salir de aquí por lo menos a las doce y media del día para llegar a tiempo y ver unas cosas antes de entrar al show

Además evitamos el tráfico y largas filas – comentó Deidara con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño, su animal favorito eran precisamente los delfines.

Naruto, ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi despacho por favor? – dijo el padre de Sasuke levantándose de su asiento.

Claro – por debajo de la mesa apretó la mano de Sasuke tratando de darle confianza. Nadie se percató de ese gesto, bueno solo Itachi, que sonrió complacido de que alguien quisiera a su hermano de esa manera.

¡Ustedes vayan a recoger todo lo del campamento que montaron anoche! – dijo Mikoto refiriéndose a sus sobrinos.

Si tía – gritaron todos saliendo al patio a guardar sus cosas

Yo lavo los platos – se ofreció Deidara

Itachi – llamó Madara – revisemos la camioneta

Vamos abuelo – contestó el hermano de Sasuke

De pronto en el comedor solo se quedaron Mikoto y Sasuke, Mikoto levantaba los platos de la mesa y se los llevaba a la cocina para que Deidara los lavara, su hijo estaba solo mirando su plato con detenimiento, le sorprendió esa situación pero su intuición de madre le decía que estaba preocupado por Naruto.

¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño Sasuke? – le dijo su madre con cariño

¿Tú sabes qué es lo que quiere hablar mi padre con Naruto? – soltó el chico, sabiendo que podía confiar en su madre.

No realmente cariño, no sabía si quisiera que le pediría algo así – contestó su mamá – pero no te preocupes Sasuke, a tu padre le ha caído muy bien, así que no debe ser nada malo.

Su mamá salió nuevamente del comedor para dirigirse a la cocina y esa oportunidad la aprovechó Sasuke para ir fuera del despacho de su padre, no se iba a quedar con la duda, necesitaba saber si los habían descubierto, y su era así iba a enfrentar las consecuencias no le parecía justo que solo Naruto llevara ese peso, él no era una chica y su padre no tenía por qué defender su virginidad.

Con sigilo se acercó a la puerta que curiosamente no estaba del todo cerrada, raro, pues su padre no dejaba de largo ese detalle. Se asomó y observó que ambos estaban de pie su padre mirando por la ventana y Naruto en el centro del despacho, ambos estaban riendo, le hubiera gustado saber qué había sido lo que les había hecho gracia para reír, sin embargo se pegó más a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

Iré al grano Naruto – le dijo después de dejar de reír – ayer vi a un Sasuke diferente, a un Sasuke abierto a tener una relación con alguien más que no es de la familia – hizo una pausa y lo observó – no me importa si te quiere como amigo o te quiere como novio – notó que el rubio se sonrojaba ante esto último – lo único que me importa en la vida es que mi hijo sea feliz.

Creo que los dos queremos lo mismo para Sasuke – comentó Naruto.

Me ofrezco para darte cualquier cosa que me pidas con la condición de que te quedes con Sasuke – habló el señor Fugaku

¿Qué… dice? – preguntó Naruto desconcertado.

Sasuke dejó caer el celular que tenía en la mano al escuchar lo que su padre le acababa de decir a Naruto, el ruido no pasó desapercibido para los hombres que estaban dentro del despacho y voltearon a la puerta, el primero en verlo fue su padre que se sorprendió bastante de que su pequeño hijo estuviera escuchando afuera.

¡Sasuke! – gritó su padre.

El joven salió corriendo pues no podía creer lo que su padre acababa de hacer, le estaba comprando a una persona para que no estuviera solo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así? Si alguien quería estar con él que fuera porque de verdad quería estar, es decir, sabía perfectamente que no era un imán para hacer amigos, que su vida social era prácticamente nula, pero ¿A ese grado iba a llegar su padre? ¡Jamás le iba a perdonar algo así! Y Naruto, ¿Todo estaba planeado, por eso se habían conocido, por eso había aceptado venir a su casa, su madre sabía de esto y por eso lo había traído?

¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto corriendo detrás de él.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Mikoto preocupada al ver como Naruto corría preocupado detrás de su hijo que se dirigía a la calle, sin embargo el rubio no se detuvo.

¡Sasuke espera! – volvió a gritar Naruto que aún estaba descalzo

¿Qué sucede Fugaku? – preguntó su esposa cuando lo vio salir del despacho.

Sasuke me escuchó hablando con Naruto… - dijo con tristeza

¿Y? – preguntó la mujer angustiada

Me va a odiar el resto de su vida – respondió abrazando a su esposa de lo mal que estaba.

Sasuke se dirigía hacia la calle, quería salir corriendo sin saber exactamente a dónde ir, solo no quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo. Sin embargo iba justo a la mitad del jardín delantero cuando sintió que un brazo lo agarró fuertemente y lo detuvo. Naruto le había dado alcance y lo tenía abrazado por la espalda.

¡Suéltame! – gritó Sasuke enojado

No, si te suelto te irás – contestó Naruto agitado

¡Que me sueltes idiota! – volvió a gritar el ojinegro

Ya te dije que no, y no me insultes tarado – el tono en el que hablaba Naruto le parecía una burla a Sasuke.

¡Suéltame Naruto! – al azabache se removía en los brazos del rubio que lo tenía bien sujeto.

No Sasuke, escucha quiero que te tranquilices para que hablemos – le dijo Naruto ya más tranquilo

No tengo nada que hablar contigo – Sasuke seguía gritando – eres un mentiroso e interesado debí haberme imaginado la clase de persona que eras por tu procedencia.

Fugaku y Mikoto veían como discutían en el jardín, los primos de Sasuke los veían desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones de arriba y Madara e Itachi estaban desde afuera de la casa viendo la situación. A Naruto le habían dolido mucho las palabras de Sasuke, pero no se iba a rendir, los sentimientos que habían nacido en él para el ojinegro eran sinceros, iba a explicarle todo a Sasuke y si aun así éste no quería saber nada de él, en ese mismo instante se iba a ir para siempre de esa ciudad. Jamás regresaría.

Sé que escuchaste lo que dijo tú papá – le dijo Naruto casi en el oído pues aun no soltaba su agarre – no lo justifico pero se ve que tu padre te ama más que a sí mismo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti

Esa no es razón para comprarme amigos – le gritó Sasuke

A mí nadie me ha comprado – afirmó Naruto – ni siquiera pude responderle a tu papá porque saliste corriendo pensado puras tonterías de mí – regañó el rubio – Sasuke, yo quiero estar contigo, te quiero mi amor, y si voy a estar contigo es porque quiero y porque quieres, nadie tiene que darme nada a cambio por eso.

¿Me quieres? – preguntó riéndose con sarcasmo

Ayer te conocí, es cierto – dijo Naruto – pero me encantas, no sé qué tienes Sasuke Uchiha, pero solo quiero estar contigo, quiero cuidar de ti, reír contigo, abrazarte como ahora, besarte como anoche, acariciar tu cabello, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, creo que eso es querer y nadie me dio nada.

¡No te creo! – gritó Sasuke un poco emocionado por las palabras del rubio.

¡Por dios Sasuke! – le dijo Naruto desesperado – yo estaba muerto de los nervios pensando que tu padre sabía lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros, no tenía idea de que me iba a ofrecer el mundo entero para estar contigo.

¿Lo dices en serio? – Sasuke de pronto relajó su cuerpo y le dio la cara a Naruto que sonreía con ternura.

Claro que sí, tonto – le besó la frente – te quiero Sasuke, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que seas mi novio

¿Te estás declarando? – preguntó Sasuke sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Ya lo había hecho desde ayer, solo te estoy confirmando mis sentimientos – contestó – Sasuke, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – dijo Naruto atrayendo su rostro a su cuello – no me dejes Sasuke, no quiero irme de tu lado.

Naruto… - suspiró – tampoco quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida.

La familia de Sasuke estaba conmovida con la imagen, aunque no sabían por qué se había originado el problema, salvo Fugaku, no preguntarían después de todo al parecer ya estaba solucionado. Sasuke tenía novio, por increíble que eso pareciera, el solitario joven ahora tenía a su lado a un rubio que parecía todo lo contrario a él pero que había logrado derribar las barreras que el menor de los Uchiha había levantado a su alrededor. Naruto soltó su abrazo y lo tomó de su mano para entrar de nueva cuenta a la casa, sintió como Sasuke se negaba a caminar y con su mirada le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que todo estaría bien.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de encontraron con Mikoto, Fugaku y Deidara que había salido al notar sola la casa. Naruto aún tenía de la mano a Sasuke y se dirigió al padre de su ahora novio.

¿Podemos hablar los tres en el despacho por favor? – preguntó con mucha seguridad.

Vamos – dijo Fugaku indicándoles que lo siguieran.

Los tres caminaron con tranquilidad con la expectante mirada de los demás miembros de la familia Uchiha que se imaginaban que Naruto le iba a pedir permiso para salir con Sasuke, algo muy anticuado a su parecer, pero cada quién tenía sus costumbres y quizás el rubio era así. Al llegar al despacho cerraron la puerta y Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

Señor Fugaku – exclamó Naruto que aún tenía a Sasuke de la mano – solo quiero decirle que no acepto su oferta, pues de todos modos yo amo a su hijo y quiero estar con él

¿Amo? – susurró Sasuke, sin embargo Naruto si lo escuchó por lo que se acercó a él y le dio un beso en el mano.

Si, te amo mi amor – aclaró Naruto y después se dirigió a su suegro – y voy a estar con Sasuke hasta el día que él ya no quiera estar conmigo.

Gracias Naruto – fue lo único que dijo el padre de Sasuke – gracias por querer de esa manera a mi hijo, eso me hace muy feliz.

Bueno, solo quería aclarar eso, ahora me voy para que ustedes dos hablen – dijo Naruto que al momento de querer soltar la mano de Sasuke éste no lo quería soltar – amor, tranquilo - le dio un beso en su frente – necesitas hablar con tu papá.

Naruto… - murmuró Sasuke pero Naruto ya iba camino a la salida y de pronto se vio solo con su padre.

Se formó un silencio un poco incómodo entre los dos. Ninguno sabía cómo iniciar la conversación o de qué debían hablar realmente, eran tantas cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, sin embargo el primero en hablar fue el padre de Sasuke.

Perdóname – soltó mirando a su hijo – jamás quise hacerte daño.

¿Por qué le ofreciste dinero a Naruto? – preguntó

Ah… - suspiró – hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan feliz, que decidí hacer todo lo posible para que no perdieras esa felicidad

¿Comprando a Naruto? - cuestionó Sasuke enojado

Comprando, apartando, alejando, incluso matando Sasuke – dijo su padre con sinceridad – haría lo que sea por ti, por tu felicidad.

¡Padre! – se sorprendió Sasuke por la confesión de su padre - ¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué? Preguntas… - sonrió con tristeza - porque te extraño, te extraño mucho hijo.

¿Me extrañas? – preguntó Sasuke confundido - ¿De qué hablas?

Extraño a ese niño de tres años que corría a mí alrededor – confesó su padre – sé que has crecido, pero es doloroso saber que no me necesitas, que no me buscas, que no confías en mí…

Papá… - a Sasuke le había llegado al corazón esas palabras, claro que necesitaba a su padre, claro que lo quería pero… - siempre te he necesitado – le dijo acongojado – nunca he dejado de necesitarte, pero no quería ser una carga para ti, siempre tan ocupado trabajando…

Tú jamás serás una carga para mí Sasuke – su padre había caminado hasta él y sujetaba sus hombros – tu madre, Itachi y tú son lo más preciado que tengo – lo abrazó con todo el amor que un padre le puede transmitir a su hijo – te amo Sasuke, eres mi pequeño niño al que siempre voy a amar por sobre todas la cosas, perdóname si alguna vez te hice pensar que no podías acercarte a mí por el trabajo, perdóname si te sentiste solo por mi culpa, perdóname por todo lo malo que te ha pasado y porque no supe estar ahí para alejar la soledad de tu vida.

Papá… - Sasuke empezó a sollozar en los brazos de su padre – yo… te quiero mucho, de verdad que si te quiero, pero no quiero que vuelvas a querer comprar a alguien para mí.

Nunca Sasuke, nunca más voy a cometer un error así – mientras abrazaba a su hijo acariciaba su cabello – gracias hijo, gracias por perdonar a este viejo lleno de errores.

Gracias a ti por quererme tanto – dijo el menor abrazando fuertemente a su papá. Había necesitado tanto ese abrazo.

Después de un par de horas y que todos los malos entendidos se habían aclarado, salían rumbo al acuario para divertirse en familia. Y vaya que lo iban haciendo, desde el camino la camioneta familiar iba llena de risas y buenos momentos. Sasuke estaba más abierto, aunque seguía siendo un joven serio, pues no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero sonreía más y dejaba que Naruto lo llevara de la mano y de vez en cuando permitía que le dieron pequeños y tiernos besos en la mejilla.

En el show de delfines Obito y Shusui fueron elegidos para pasar a alimentarlos, en realidad habían escogido a Sasuke pero este se había negado rotundamente pues no quería que todos lo estuvieran viendo por lo que Obito tomó su lugar. Ahí mismo en el acuario compraron comida y su mesa era la más animada pues en realidad era una familia muy grande con un nuevo integrante rubio: Naruto Uzumaki, el cual había disfrutado mucho esa visita no solo porque era la primera vez que lo hacía sino porque iba en compañía de Sasuke.

De regreso a casa, los primos de Sasuke dormían pues en realidad había sido un día muy agotador. Sasuke estaba recargado en el hombro de Naruto que acariciaba su cabello negro con suavidad mientras sus manos iban entrelazadas. Se sentían cansados pero felices, Sasuke nunca se había imaginado que su vida iba a cambiar tanto con tal solo conocer a una persona.

Después de unos meses Naruto se había establecido en la ciudad de Konoha, su suegro había abierto una escuela de dibujo en donde el rubio daba clases y la verdad es que había resultado todo un éxito pues al primer mes de apertura ya tenían el cupo lleno y solicitudes para ingreso en espera. Sasuke seguía en la universidad pues en el futuro él se iba a hacer cargo de la empresa de su padre. Ambos vivían en la residencia de los Uchiha, hasta que el menor del clan terminara la universidad, después de eso comprarían un departamento para irse a vivir los tres, pues por supuesto que Kyuubi iba a ir con ellos. En general, las cosas en el clan Uchiha habían cambiado para bien, se seguían reuniendo en la casa de Fugaku y Mikoto un domingo al mes, la familia seguía igual de unida, Naruto se llevaba muy bien con todos y ayudaba a las tareas de la casa cosa que Mikoto agradecía mucho.

¿Alguna vez te has dibujado a ti mismo Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke que tenía su cabeza el regazo de su novio. Se encontraban en la orilla de la alberca, con los pies del rubio metido en está.

No amor – respondió el rubio acariciando su mejilla.

¿Por qué? – cuestionó el Uchiha curioso

Lo he intentado pero es lo único que no he podido dibujar – respondió sin darle mucha importancia

Entonces tendrás que enseñarme – le dijo Sasuke

¿Quieres un dibujo mío mi amor? – preguntó emocionado

Quiero un dibujo de los dos juntos – confesó el ojinegro.

Bueno tendré que enseñarte entonces – dijo en tono sexy – así como te enseñé a hacer el amor.

¡Naruto! – gritó Sasuke completamente sonrojado.

¿Qué? –

Sasuke era muy afortunado de tener a su lado a tanta gente que lo quisiera y que se preocupara por él. Era muy feliz, quizás no lo demostraba del todo, pero sí que lo era, muy feliz. Y quería que así fuera el resto de su vida.

FIN.

24 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2019. 17:12 HRAS.

Gracias a todos por leer. Fue una historia que me llevo varios días, pero he disfrutado hacerla. Según yo la he revisado ya un par de veces antes de publicarla. Espero que me puedan dar su opinión respecto a lo que he escrito, porque tengo en mente otras historias de estos dos y quiero saber cuales son mis áreas de oportunidad.


End file.
